Calypso's Fury
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Jack is searcing for immortality, Calypso is mourning the betrayl and death of Davy Jones, someone needs to be punished, but who will she blame? ON hiatus and will never be updated again.
1. Prolouge

**Author's note:** Most of you should know that "Calypso's Fury" was a scraped title for the third Pirates movie, I like that title and it seems to fit the plot line I have here.

**Warnings:** Rum, language, mutiny, a Goddess' wrath, Jack Sparrow, more rum, and sea turtles.

**Disclaimer**: I don't even really own the title as you know from the author's note I just own Jack's entrance, the plot and the four turtles.

Calypso's Fury

The sun was just reaching its zenith in the sky and the sailors aboard the _Morning's tide _were still hard at work; well most of them were. A few were still sleeping off hangovers from their excessive drinking the night before and that morning.

The cabin boy, probably only twelve years old, busied himself with trying to coil rope in place of one of the men, when he happened to look up and out into the ocean. He set down the rope and moved closer to the rim of the boat to get a better look at the sight before him and before two minutes had past most of the other crew members had stopped what they were doing to join him.

Out on the calm sea was a long boat and atop its mast was a man, whose long brown hair waved majestically in the salty wind. The man turned to face them, took off his hat and gave them a polite salute, to which the boy returned.

The man leapt off the mast and grabbed hold of four ropes that were tied to the mast and what seemed to be…four sea turtles. Jack sparrow yanked the ropes, signaling to the turtles that they were swimming a little off course. The turtles moved back into place and Jack sat in his boat (In which he had carved The _Puny Pearl_ into the sides), grabbed the oars and began to paddle. The crew of the other ship slowly began to go back to work until only the cabin boy and a few others remained. "That's right ship," Jack muttered under his breath more to himself than to the _Morning's Tide_ "you just keep sailing by."

He paddled and the turtles swam (occasionally Jack had to steer them in the right direction) for several more minutes until they were no more than a black speck on the horizon. Jack however could still see them very well when he turned his back and uttered a short whimper of longing before turning his head again to keep the turtles in line. "Miss me Pearl…" he said loudly.

One of the turtles turned his head question, as though it understood what he had just said. Jack sighed, "The _Black Pearl _was me ship." He told the turtle, "But she was stolen from me… by the same man twice."

The turtles stopped abruptly and turned to look at him. "Yeah I know it's not fair, now come on, we still got many leagues to cover before we reach…" he pulled out the piece of the map he had stolen from Barbossa and turning it so the turtles could see "…the fountain of eternal youth!" he declared, his expression brightening visibly. The turtles turn back and continued o swim almost more enthusiastically than before. "That's the spirit mates!" he chirped "You fine turtles are the best crew I've ever had!" Jack tossed them bits of food from his supplies which they gobbled up happily; little did he know that this food was the only thing that kept the turtles with him.

Hours later another ship caught sight of Jack, this one however was looking for him.

"Captain Pintel!" a pirate with one eye shouted excitedly. "Ah see 'im! Ah see 'im!"

"**Temporary** captain." Pintel grumbled much the way Jack would have grumbled when someone neglected to call him by his title. "I don't understand why Barbossa and Jack where always fighting for this position, it's not as fun as they made it seem." He mumbled walking over to stand with his buddy.

"Well you don't have to be it much longer." A very short man said from below them.

"Aye, yer right Marty," Pintel responded then turned his attention to a taller man with a parrot on his shoulder that was currently steering the ship, "Mr. Cotton!" he shouted getting the mute's attention. "Jack's been spotted, send over the messenger!" he ordered.

Mr. Cotton nodded and made a strange noise. " Squawk! Dead men tell no tale!" the parrot squawked taking flight in Jack's direction.

Now, Jack was quite unaware of the ship that was just behind him and was busy telling his friendly crew-turtles about his amazing adventure in the locker...for the third time, he tugged at the ropes again "No, no, not that way, **this** way! That way bad, _this_ way **good,**" one of the turtles began to swim in the direction he was pulling. "Yes! That's right! Follow Edward! That's great work turtle, when we reach the fountain of eternal youth you get to be the first one to drink!...After me of course." Something landed on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Rawwk! All hands on deck! All hands on deck! Skuaaak!" said an all too familiar parrot.

Jack turned around confused and smiled at the sight of his ship, "It's the Pearl!" he shouted delightedly to the turtles.

"Oi Captain!" Marty shouted from the deck when they were in hearing range "Awaiting orders sir!"

The ship came closer and they hauled up Captain Jack Sparrow on to his ship. "Well this certainly is a surprise." He said his voice lowering a bit into his captain's voice.

"Temporary Captain Pintel said ta find ya first thing first." Ragetti said with a goofy smile playing on his lips.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

"Me, captain." Pintel said stepping forward, "You can take your ship back now Captain Sparrow."

Jack gave the rest of his crew odd looks, "Well why him? How come Mr. Cotton didn't become captain? What happened to Barbossa anyway?" he asked.

"Pintel became captain by popular vote." Marty said and was going to continue when Ragetti interrupted him by telling Jack that Pintel won because he'd voted for his friend instead of himself ("Just like you did at the Brethren Court!" Ragetti beamed). Jack accepted this answer and waited to find out what happened to Barbossa.

"We tossed rum down his throat and mutinied!" Pintel exclaimed, "After that we left him in Singapore and left to find the REAL captain." Obviously the 'real' captain was whoever had the map to find whatever treasure they were seeking.

Jack smiled, "Well I'll tell you one thing we can all learn from this; the loyal crew members get the best treasure of all!" he turned around suddenly leaving the _Black Pearl_ crew confused as he headed to the side of the ship. "Ya hear me boys?" he called to the turtles beneath, "You each get to have a bigger percent of any plunder we get on our voyage, come on up!" He began to pull on the ropes to get the turtles to swim closer so he could pull them aboard.

"No, no no no no…." Pintel murmured "captain, we can't take them with us!" he said stepping forward to take the rope from Jack.

Jack turned around hard and fast and scolded the man. "Hold your tongue Mr. Pintel!" he lowered his voice back to its normal level of loudness "_I'm_the captain and_I_ say they're coming."

No one else argued, in fact after Pintel was snapped at Ragetti came over and helped him pull the turtles up, other crew members followed.

"I miss being captain…" Pintel muttered sourly after sometime.

Once the turtles were safely on board they began to wander around unnoticed as the rightful captain of the _Black Pearl_ began to give orders and set the course. "Any questions?" he asked when he had finished "or comments?"

Mr. Cottons parrot spoke up "Rawwk! Man overboard! Wark!"

"It appears you're right Mr. Cotton." Jack said with a smile, "We're missing some one. SET SAIL FOR TORTUGA!" he ordered "And when we get there search for Gibbs, we need our first-mate back!"

"AYE!" Many crew members shouted in agreement, missing the man mostly for his excellent company and story telling. Jack took the wheel and smiled, he was back where he should be and he was sure that he would stay there this time.

After she had been released Calypso had left not longer caring for the outcome of the battle, only leaving a maelstrom for the flag shipsthe _Black Pearl_ and the_ Flying Dutchman_ to use as a battle field. At the time she was angry with Davy Jones and wanted no part in his affairs, but the battle ended and she wanted to see him but she couldn't find him. She searched for Davy wanting only to know if what Will Turner had told her was true, and, if things went well, if he would still accept her love as she would his. She went to the _Dutchman_ and on seeing it (looking like a brand new ship) she knew there was a new captain... Which meant Davy Jones was dead.

At first she did nothing... nothing at all. She felt empty and confused. It was like her soul slipped out of her body for a moment and she watched herself stand stupidly where she was, staring at the ship that had once belonged to the man she had once, and still loved.

Things came back into place slowly and she realized she was screaming. No! Davy wasn't dead! She screamed louder. Anguish was something new for the goddess and the effects were catastrophic. All across the ocean brutal storms erupted from the calm and violently tore apart fishing boats, up-turned pirate and Royal Navy vessels and causing panic to strike anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it.

Though the storms where violent they didn't last long, still the new captain would have many souls to ferry to the next world (If he did his job, that is).Calypso clamed herself and set out to where the maelstrom she created had been and search for her beloved. She searched for any trace of him, any at all and was delighted to find his pistol half buried in sand beneath the waters, but the glee lasted only a few seconds for only meters from the pistol she found his limp body tangled in reeds.

Once again she found herself doing nothing, this time when she came back to reality she swam over to him muttering under her breath, "It's a trick, the mortals are mocking me… he isn't…" Of course the instant she touched him he'd snap his eyes open and laugh at her surprise. When he was human Davy DID have a habit of faking his death to get out of paying money to men he'd lost it to when he gambled. It was only natural he'd play that trick on her too. _"Did I scare ye?" _he'd say and she would respond by bopping him on the head angrily and then laughing it off.

However when she touched him he didn't open his eyes, or smile and laugh, he remained perfectly still and she knew he was no longer in this world. She shook him trying to call him back from the land of the dead, she could bring him back to life; she could.

_Not if he doesn't have a heart_, her own voice said, _you can't revive the dead if they are not whole._

"I can so!" She answered herself stubbornly and concentrated her power onto the lifeless body before her attempting to pour life into it, but when she cut off her power nothing had changed. Davy Jones was still dead. Her inner voice gave a mischievous giggle.

Why was she so determined to bring him back? Why was she so upset that he was gone? Sure she loved him, but had he not betrayed her and told the Brethren Court to bind her in human form? She should still be furious for all those years she had spent in a weak mortal form, being forced to live as one of them, and forced to live far from the sea; and yet she wanted to be with the man who was responsible for all the years she'd spent suffering as a mortal. Then something clicked in her mind.

"Calypso you fool, you 'ave been mortal, an' part of you will forever be mortal!" Sshe sighed, "You've learned to forgive…" she gently caressed the dead man's arm; this sudden realization caused more storms to go off, these ones not as aggressive as the last and less men died but they did last longer than their proceeding storms. "Dis was all my fault…!" she cried softly squeezing Davy's lifeless arm tighter.

A presence banged in her mind, one she hadn't felt in a long time, a powerful (though not as powerful as herself) being was heading her way. She turned and faced a huge monster with the upper body of a shark and the lower body of an octopus. She forced a smile though her despairing mind.

"I'm home Adelpha," she said to the creature known to mortals as the legendary Lusca; but Calypso knew it as a loyal pet, her smile disappeared and she turned back to her dead lover, "…but I am not whole…"

Adelpha made a noise which to a mortal's ears would have been deafening, but Calypso was a goddess and knew that was her way of communicating. Adelpha was asking what had happened.

Calypso gave the quickest answer she could; skipping the fact that it was Davy Jones that told the mortals how to imprison her. Adelpha made more inquiring noises and Calypso answered her pet. Yes, she had suffered; yes she was angry; no, she would NOT want to go through it again; and with sadness she told Adelpha that, yes, Davy Jones was dead. The Lusca fell silent for a moment knowing how much her master had loved the once-mortal man, and then made one last questioning noise.

"Yes.." Calypso answered slowly "Kynthia, your sister is also dead…" Kynthia; the Kraken had been the pet of Davy Jones.

Kynthia had become very attached to Davy Jones and when Calypso had asked her to go with Davy to help him ferry souls of the dead, she readily agreed, and proved to be as loyal to him as Adelpha was to her.

Adelpha roared with rage and despair. While still young, before Davy Jones had come along, Adelpha and Kynthia had been very close sisters; now that one was gone the other would tear the oceans apart, wanting revenge. Calypso couldn't tell Adelpha that it was Davy who had killed Kynthia; even though it was only because he was forced to (Davy had loved Kynthia almost as much as he would his own daughter, had he one). Adelpha and Calypso both mourned for several minutes over the loss of their two loved ones, before they calmed themselves.

What would they do now?

Adelpha growled a suggestion. "Revenge?" Calypso answered. Yes, revenge would be nice, but who would they punish?

The Brethren Court came to mind. Though the ones who had sealed her away were long dead their descendants had been the ones who had released her. So they were in some way responsible for Davy's death. If it hadn't been for their stupid war! If it hadn't been for Cutler Beckett and his East India Trading Company! (She was a rather upset that Beckett was already dead because now she couldn't take his life herself) If it weren't for Jack Sparrow and his debt! If it weren't for…

Calypso paused in her thoughts. Jack Sparrow. He made a deal with Davy Jones many years ago, trading his soul for a ship, but he never paid off his debt, instead he got William Turner the II and his soon-to-be-wife mixed into it, and set out to find the chest which contained Davy's heart. If Jack Sparrow had paid off his debt like a man, then William would never have met his father on Davy's ship and the East India Trading Company would never have gotten hold of the heart.

It never once occurred to Calypso that if things worked out that way she never would have been released, but she wasn't thinking about herself this time; another side affect of having been mortal.

"Jack Sparrow…" She said coldly as she touched Davy's cold, lifeless body once again (this time using her power to create a bubble of air around him), she smiled and did an almost perfect imitation of his special, unfeeling tone, that he only used when he meant business,

"You've got a debt to pay…"

**Author's end note**: Okay so this is how I'd _**Start **_the fourth movie if I was in charge of writing it. This is going to start out as just a one shot, but if I get enough reviews saying that people like it, I'll continue making it my first multi-chapter fic. I hope you readers decide you like it, I'm getting attacked by plot bunnies and I would love to continue to write this, especially since I did quite a bit of research to get this story started, like the Lusca, I didn't make that thing up, nor did I make up its name or the Kraken's name. The Lusca isn't the only mythical creature I'm going to add into this, I'm defiantly mentioning Sirens and mermaids, and my **Vulture** **Editor** had wanted to see Scylla and Kharibdis in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, so maybe they'll get some screen-time in the fic… Damn it I'm ranting! Sorry folks, read and review and you'll get another chapter!

**Vulture Editor: ** Please review. And I say this for my own sake not yours (I'm a bitch that way), I really would like to have the honor of editing the rest of the fic if there are enough reviews.


	2. Journey’s start

**Author's note**: If you are reading this it means I got enough reviews to keep going. I am terribly sorry that I can't thank you all properly, because if you read my profile I can no longer access my e-mail so know that just because I didn't respond to your review that doesn't mean I don't love y'all

**Warnings**: Angry Goddess, storms, flashbacks, RUM (!), a little language and more sea turtles.

**Disclaimer**: "ONE DAY, YOU FOOLS! ONE DAAAY!" I yelled and bounded off howling like a happy loon. (This is what happened after they let me out of the detention center in Disney studios after my last attempt to own Pirates.)

Calypso's Fury chapter one

Journey's Start

It was weeks later that Calypso started to go through with her plans to kill Jack Sparrow. Mainly because she wanted to see him struggle, and she couldn't have him struggling if he was in a one man boat that would easily capsize. Then the _Black Pearl_ returned to him, like a loyal dog returning home to its master. She set a storm after them, but they managed to pass through it, losing only a few sailors, ones that hadn't even been there when she had been released.

"..Be patient…" she said to both herself and Adelpha "…his time will come…" The two of them watched the crazy town of Tortuga, eagerly waiting for the ship to come out of the harbor and into the open sea.

Jack Sparrow on the other hand, didn't have the intention of leaving Tortuga as fast as they wanted him to. The plan was to: find Gibbs; re-supply; recruit a few new crew members (the storm took too many for them just to pick up Gibbs and leave); and have a little fun before heading off. Currently, Gibbs was no where to be found.

The crew had been there for two days already yet no one had come back with news of the first mate, and Jack was beginning to wonder if the crew was actually looking for him or had just skipped to having fun. Jack saw Ragetti running out of a whore house and at first thought the man was playing, but then he saw the look of absolute terror on the man's face and two women chasing him out.

Ragetti spied his captain and uttered a silent 'thank you' to God and bounded over to Jack attempting to hide behind him, which Jack let him do when he saw which two women where chasing him. Giselle and Scarlett; for a moment Jack thought about just leaving poor Ragetti to their fury, but then he remembered that he had last seen Gibbs with them.

"Looking for Joshamee are we?" Giselle said sweetly as she approached, but Jack saw that there was murder gleaming in her eyes.

"Well you won't find him here!" Scarlett said coming up behind her, "We threw him out about a month ago!"

Jack swallowed hard and shrank back from their heated glares. "Y-you, _lovely_ ladies, know w-w-where I might f-find him? Its kinda important…"  
Scarlett smiled slapped him hard. Jack yelped, Ragetti squeaked, and Giselle laughed. "It's kinda important t-that...that _**pig**_ gets my message!" Scarlett boomed and quieted her voice to the same sweet level Giselle was a master at giving, "Deliver it for me." She turned and stormed off.

"…Pig..?" Jack muttered under his breath as Ragetti asked him if he was alright. …Pig…That was it! "I'll send my friend your love, don't worry about it, you can count on me!" He shouted to Scarlett with a smile and turned to leave.

"Hold on." Giselle said stepping in his path.

"Wha--?" Jack started.

Giselle's hand came up and back down faster that Jack thought was humanly possible and he fell backward into Ragetti, whose new wooden eye popped out of his head and the other man went chasing after it, moving out of Jack's way and causing him to lose his balance once again. The captain fell and ended up on his ass in the mud.

Jack rubbed the side of his face again, and stood up. "I suppose you want me to give that to Gibbs as well?" He said trying to smile.

Giselle smiled this time, "No, that one was for you," she raised her hand again "and _this_ one is for your one-eyed friend!"

Jack ducked, avoiding her hand only to get hit with the other one. "He isn't my friend!" he whined.

Giselle didn't seem to care, for she turned around and ran to catch up with Scarlett. Jack stood there in the middle of the street, holding his cheek in one hand feeling like an abused child. Ragetti ran up to him with his wooden eye in his hands.

"Jus' git it o'er with." He bleated flinching as he waited for Jack's hand to come down on him.

"Remind me again later lad," Jack said taking his hand away from his face, "c'mon, we gotta find Gibbs…" he began to walk away.

Ragetti thanked God silently for a second time before putting his eye back in, and then ran to catch up with his captain. "Ya 'no where 'e is then?" he asked when he had caught up.

"I have a hunch…" Jack responded as he led Ragetti towards the other end of town.

Sure enough, they found Gibbs asleep in a pigpen as Jack thought they would. Ragetti went to fetch a pail of water to throw on the first mate while Jack stayed behind. However, before Ragetti returned, Gibbs woke up on his own.

"….Jack…?" He asked as he sat up. Jack smiled at him. "…W-where you been? Every-everyone's been wonder 'in where ya be." He managed to spill out between sleepy yawns.

"I got the _Pearl_ back." Jack answered with a smug look.

Gibbs sat up straight. "**Without** me!?" he exclaimed disbelieving what he'd just heard. "How'd ya do it?"

"Well, fist I roped myself four sea turtles and had them swim me out to it and snuck aboard, and then in the dead of night I convinced the crew to mutiny against Barbossa and took it back." Jack replied, still smiling. It wasn't the exact truth, but it was close enough for Gibbs.

"…Jack Sparrow…you're a hard man to predict…" Gibbs said standing up. At that moment Ragetti ran in with the pail of water and threw it on him. Gibbs jumped at the coldness of the water and spat some of it out of his mouth before yelling at Ragetti, "CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING YOU ONE-EYED IDIOT!!!"

Ragetti whimpered and hid behind Jack. Jack stood in front of him protectively (Ragetti had proved himself a good-enough crew-man, Pintel on the other hand… Well, Ragetti was defiantly worth keeping) "Relax mate," he said to Gibbs, "I told the lad to get water for the smell."

Gibbs was silent for a moment then smiled, "On Jack's good side now, are ya? Stay there, friends don't get better than old' Jack." He advised Ragetti

"I wouldn't say that," Jack responded, "Until Cotton suggested we get ya, I was gonna leave you here while we went to get ourselves immortality."

Gibbs was confused for a moment. "…What?"

"We're on th' way t' the fountain of 'ternal youth!" Ragetti piped. Jack kicked him lightly.

"Shh! We don't want too many people wanting to come with us, or steal'n the map!" he hissed.

"Is that what adventure you're go'in on?" Gibbs asked trying to piece it all together through his still sleepy mind, then he cleared up "And you were going to leave me out!?"

"Until Cotton mentioned you." Jack repeated.

"I can't believe you Jack!"

"Time and tide mate."

"When are we leaving?" Gibbs asked, not wanting to argue with Jack.

"Couple o' days." Ragetti answered with a goofy grin.

"We need to re-supply and relax," Jack finished, "and get a few new men."

Gibbs smiled, "Looks like the world isn't done with the wacky adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow yet is it?"

"Not yet," Jack responded then looked to Ragetti "nor his crew of miscreants of course!"

"Don t fergit th' sea turtles!" Ragetti added.

"Aye, the sea turtles!" Gibbs laughed then paused momentarily confused. "…Wait…" he said after a moment, Ragetti and Jack waited for him to finish "…what sea turtles…?"

Calypso and Adelpha had gotten bored waiting for them to come out of Tortuga and swam out into the depth, telling every creature they came across about how the man who had been their ruler in Calypso's absence was now dead, along with Kynthia and how they were planning revenge.

Mortal sea creatures listened but had no way or intention of helping, for it would upset their natural balance in life. Sirens, who had grown rather attached to Davy Jones, immediately volunteered to help. The mer-people took a little convincing but in the end offered their assistance. Other sea spirits spread the word along and played as messengers for Calypso, who spent most of her time with Davy's empty shell planning on how to bring him back.

She searched the ocean's floor many times for his heart, but was unable to find it. Fish and sharks told her that the heart had never fallen into the sea. That meant it was still on the _Flying Dutchman._

Indeed, in the silence of the night, she searched the _Dutchman_ for the heart and found it, knife still piercing it, in the captain's cabin. She would have taken it then if she had not seen the new captain asleep at the massive organ in the back.

William Turner II. She restrained herself from screaming in fury. She had sensed in him a touch of destiny, but she never would have let him take Davy's life if she had known! She never thought about Will's reason for stabbing the heart; only that it was him and that now she would take revenge on him.

Before that she would kill Jack Sparrow and anyone that got between them, revive Davy and let him kill the young man before her now. She searched for Will's heart this time. Not finding it on the ship, she thought about how Davy had buried his heart on Isla de Cruces. What if he had buried his heart too?

In seconds her thoughts came up with a different conclusion. _No,_ She thought _he gave it to __**her.**_Yes, she remembered how Will and Elizabeth had loved each other; no doubt he had left it with her. A wicked thought entered her head. She would take the new captain's heart and stab it in front of the woman…no… something crueler needed to been done…Yes, that was it. She'd kidnap the lass and steal the heart, hold them both captive, get Davy's heart and revive him. Then when that was done, she'd kill Elizabeth in front of Will and let Davy Jones kill the whelp.

She smiled and left Davy's heart where she had found it. _One thing at a time_, she thought, _first Jack Sparrow, then the Turners_.

She left then, heading towards a circular, steep-walled depression in the ocean floor. A "blue hole" as they were called, most life forms could not survive there, but in its depths Adelpha and Kynthia had been born and had spent most of their lives. Now, it was used by Adelpha and Calypso as a place to plan their revenge and where Davy Jones's body lay enveloped in an air bubble, kept safe until he could be revived.

Calypso swam up to the bubble and passed through it, slowly, to keep it from bursting. Once inside she put a hand to his cold face. Upon her touch the tentacles soaked into his original skin, and seemed that they had never existed. The only thing any different about him then from her memory was his age.

His beard had grown in length, and its color faded away into grey. His hair had gotten messy and was very tangled. The skin that had once been so smooth now had a few wrinkles in it, not too noticeable but they where still there. Calypso frowned; if he had been alive he would have complained that he was an old man now, with one wave of her opposite hand the goddess restored youth to her beloved's features. The wrinkles disappeared from his face; his hair became less tangled and grew fuller. His beard regained the shady-brown color of his youth.

Calypso stiffened. She never liked that beard. Often she teased Davy about pulling it out one hair at a time until it was gone. The man would always laugh at this and say "Oh ye'll get used to it over time." Which she now realized she had.

Calypso placed her hand on the dead man's cheek and stroked the now beloved beard, silently wondering how she could have ever hated it. She placed her lips on Davy's cold ones, and for a moment the goddess expected him to put his arms around her like he had always done before. She whimpered sadly when he didn't a muttered to herself not to be foolish. She then let go of him and looked into his face as the tentacles reappeared and hanged limp on his chest. For a moment she considered, that when she revived him to leave him as he was, she wouldn't mind the tentacles he might have a problem with it though. She sighed and remembered the last time they had truly been together…

_Calypso took a deep breath as she resurfaced. The cool water of the lagoon where she liked to come to relax felt so good on such a hot day. She shook her wet hair away from her naked body, playing with it a bit and began to a hum a beautiful tune that at the time filled her with joy, but in the years to come would only bring sadness and pain. The whole time she was fully aware that she was being watched._

_"Ya know," she said after a moment "it 'ould be more fun for bot' of us if you'd join me instead o' just watch'in me."_

_"I'm good where I am." Came the content reply of Davy Jones, who was currently lying on a rock some distance away gazing at her bare back. He certainly didn't have any intention of leaving his comfortable spot on the rock if it meant taking off cloths, getting in the water, tiring himself out trying to catch the goddess while she teased him, realizing he didn't have time to play around, get dressed again, and go back to his ship only to find that he'd left his hat behind._

_Calypso knew what he was thinking, but she wasn't about to let him win this round. She swam over to him, "Maybe I'll join you den…" She smiled._

_Davy looked her square in the eye suspiciously, "I don't trust you, if that was yer __**real **__intention, ye wouldn't ave told me."_

_He was getting good at foretelling her actions, but he'd never be able to predict her completely. Her smile grew as she swam closer, she reached out with her right hand and placed it on his arm, "Fine den," she said, "have it your way." She closed her had around his arm and pulled._

_"Hey! What're you--!?" he started but then he found both Calypso and gravity forcing him towards the water. "Waaaahhh!!!" he shouted before his scream was muffled by a splash and water filled his lungs._

_Calypso kept him trapped beneath the surface for a few moments before allowing him to surface for air. Davy's head came out of the water and he happily sucked up oxygen before pulling his hair out from in front of his eyes and busting into a bad fit of coughs. Calypso surfaced beside him moments later and mimicked his earlier movements of pulling hair away from her face. Water spewed out from Davy's mouth after a final fit of coughs and he shot her an evil look that turned into uneasy chuckle and then into a loving laugh, which she readily joined in._

_"Calypso, next time you try to drown me, take me far out at sea to do it." he requested when he'd stopped laughing._

_She looked him in the eye, "If dat be what you want. I 'ad a different idea, though"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired._

_She placed her lips on his to keep her mouth occupied while she thought of the right way to ask something so important of him. Finally she released him._

_"Remember dat turtle shell I showed you?" She asked._

_"The one you said contained a soul that was lost at sea?" She nodded at his response, "How could I forget?"_

_"That shell wasn't the only one," she said. Davy cocked his head in confusion. "there are other, many others. Davy, there are too many souls lost at sea that cannot find deir way into de next world."_

_"So?"_

_"I need someone to help me guide dem." She was serious now, no smile played on her face and Davy knew what she wanted._

_"You want me to help?" Again Calypso nodded. "How?"_

_"Your ship…" she said. "It's fast enough to catch lost souls and ferry dem to de other side."_

_Davy nodded this time, he was proud of his ship any complements made him nod, but Calypso knew that he was also ready to agree to the job she was offering him._

_"Dere is one catch though." She told him._

_Davy frowned. "What kind of catch?" he asked._

_Calypso put her lips on his again. She let him go sooner this time. "If you accept this job, you'll only be able to step on land once every ten years."_

_Davy was silent for a moment, taking the information in, "…Ten…years?" he asked at last. Calypso didn't nod this time, she didn't have to. "Why ten years? Why not less?"_

_"Why not more?" she responded sarcastically, "I don know, someone just said ten years an' it sounded right."_

_Davy wettened his lips with his tongue and put them together creating a popping noise that he used when he was thinking, "Will I be able to see you during those ten years?" he asked._

_Calypso smiled, "I'll be in every wave dat guides you ship, but we will not be together--we cannot be together until de ten years are up."_

_"Why not?"_

_She looked at him and he knew not to ask anymore questions involving the word "Why"._

_"I will be able to see you after ten years right?" he asked._

_Calypso smiled brightly, "I'll be waiting right here on Isle de __Cruces for you."_

_"Every ten years?"_

_"Yes." She kissed him again, "De job also has an upside, you'll become immortal if ya take it, den we could spend etenity together."_

_Davy poped his lips again,__ "…ten years at sea… one day on land…and eternity with you..." he muttered under his breath. "He swam his way to the beach and sat on the sand thinking and for several minutes did nothing else, then he stood up suddenly, "I have to go." He annouced heading towards the long boat he'd come in, he turned back to her. "I'll think about it and tell you my choice when I return." He began to row away._

_Calypso smiled, she knew he'd be back sooner than he thought he would, he'd left his hat behind again. She grabbed it as it floated passed her in the water and placed it on her head, when he did come back for it she'd stall him a bit longer with a short game of keep away…_

Calypso shook herself free of the memory and silently cried a moment. "Davy, my love…" she whispered putting her arms around hid waist. "What has become of us?"

**Author's end note**: Ha! I did manage to put together another chapter… unfortunately summer has crept up on me so slowly I didn't notice and if you have read my profile you'll know that I can't update until September, so sorry, I REALLY wish I could though. Thanks to my reviewers **Caroliine, Grievous daydreamer, Artificial Life Creator, Sir Francis Drake's Heir, and DCoD**. Your reviews were very inspirational and I promise that I will continue to update when I can. Thank you! Bows and turns to leave. (Trips over something.) Owwies…

**Vulture Editor: **Keep up the reviews Lovies, that way I won't have to hover over Zaerith's shoulder with a whip to get her to write.


	3. The warning

**Disclaimer**: You know? I **could** own Will. But to get to Will I'd have to go through Jack, to get to Jack I'd have to go through the Kraken, to get to the Kraken I'd have to go through Davy Jones, to get to Davy Jones I'd have to go through Beckett, to get to Beckett I'd have to go through Mercer, and before I go through Mercer I'd have to question whether or not it's really worth the trouble. And I don't own Scylla, Kharibdis, or the sirens either.

**Warnings**: OC Heathen god, slightly gory scene, sirens, storms, rum, and, you guessed it, sea turtles!

**Author's note**: Ha ha! I managed to get another chapter squeezed in before break is super proud! Note this chapter had a scene that may be a little graphic for kids, a bit gory… I have one OC in this chapter, don't worry it isn't a Mary-Sue, in fact, it's not even a girl, he actually only appears once and he doesn't even get named, Kay? Please don't flame me for adding him in. Also I'm not going completely off of actual mythology for some of the things you will read in this chapter because let's face it everyone, _Pirates_ isn't correct in the mythological sense, so please don't flame me for that either.

Calypso's Fury Chapter two

The warning…

The news of Calypso's thirst for revenge had spread through out most of the ocean by the time Jack and his crew were done recruiting, gambling, restocking, whoring, and drinking, however the first actual plan of revenge was forming in Calypso's mind as she waited for them to leave port.

Long ago two beautiful women lived together on an island where men marveled at their beauty, Scylla and Kharibdis. They each were to marry handsome and kind men, but a powerful enchantress had grown jealous of them and called upon the heathen gods to place a curse upon them. The gods, Calypso included, loved to watch mortals undergo ill fortune, but would not harm the innocent if there was no payment. The enchantress offered up her life to see the two women suffer, so the gods complied. Scylla was placed onto a rock on the narrow straits of Medina between Italy and Sicily, and transformed into a hideous six-headed fiend, Kharibdis placed across from her now as a monstrous whirl pool.

Calypso's plan was to have them kill Jack and his crew. She swam with the oceans current across the seas and towards the strait where she would propose her plan to the two monsters.

Scylla and Kharibdis had long forgotten what it was like to be beautiful, but could never forget the anger they held against the heathen gods so at first they had stubbornly declined the offer, for a moment Calypso didn't know what to do, but then she smiled.

Calypso circled them smiling as sweetly as she could, also trying not to over do it. "It takes all de gods to place such a powerful curse on de innocent," she purred her voice had a tinkle in it that the two cursed beings thought might have been caring, but it had been so long since they had heard anything but screams so they couldn't know for sure, "but it takes only one to lift it." she finished.

Hearing this Scylla and Kharibdis both asked her once again what it was that she wanted.

"Kill Jack Sparrow," she told them the sweetness in her voice gone, "Destroy de _Black Pearl_ and all who sail on her. When dat is done I will remove dose unfair curses from your lovely souls."

Will we be beautiful again? They wanted to know. Will we get to find handsome and kind men to share our lives with?

"Yes." Calypso answered an image of her handsome and once-kind man fading into her mind's eye. She lowered her voice and the two monsters could not hear what she added to the end. "We can all share our lives wit de man we love."

Kharibdis gargled and spat out gallons of water, than began to sink into the depth, when she rose again she was in the Caribbean sea, Scylla's six heads roared triumphantly and she crawled off of her rock and fell into the water to start swimming her way to there, Calypso shifted the currents to speed her voyage.

When they were gone Calypso smiled. "Too easy." She said before diving into the depths and flowing with the water back to the blue hole she stayed in along with Adelpha, back to Davy Jones to tell him and Adelpha of her plan. Of course Adelpha had to point out a flaw in Calypso's plan.

How would they get the _Black Pearl _to sail into such obvious danger? Calypso thought for a moment. She was on the verge of giving up for the night and thinking of some thing the next day, when they were interrupted by a siren coming to tell Calypso that the _Black Pearl _was leaving Tortuga. The siren, having delivered her message, began to leave, when Calypso stopped her. "I 'ave an idea." She smiled coldly and whispered something into the siren's ear.

Three nights after they had left Tortuga, Jack gave the order for his crew to turn in for the night. "We have a long journey ahead of us," he said "we don't need to be too exhausted to find the fountain do we?"

"AYE!" the crew answered and all went off, some going to bed right away, some staying up to talk about what they would do with their eternal life, others drank and gambled for another half an hour before finally everyone nodded off to sleep. Everyone but Jack that is. He snagged a bottle of rum from the storage and walked out on deck.

He passed his sleeping turtles, giving all four of them a pat on the shell as he did so, and headed to the side of the ship. He stared out over the calm water holding onto his rum and enjoying the serine moment. He closed his eyes and listened carefully to the soft melody of the ocean's waves. Jack might have fallen asleep on his feet and dropped his rum into the sea if a sudden bark hadn't ruined the peaceful minute.

Jack jumped and turned to face the one responsible for the noise. He cocked his head in confusion at seeing the dog that had once been in Port Royal's jail holding the keys sitting on the deck of his ship staring at him. "H-how?" he began, the dog cocked its head and whimpered "How did you get aboard my ship?" he asked the dog.

The dog stood up and barked once then it turned around and began to walk away. He paused and turned to him again, with another bark he began walking again.

"By the gods," Jack whispered under his breath, "I think he's trying to get me to follow him…" he was answered with another bark, "Alright, alright I'm come 'in." He shouted to the dog and began to follow.

The dog led him around the ship, Jack lost sight of him once or twice (more like five times, but no one would need to know that when he was telling the story later), but was guided back to the dog's trail with a bark. Jack caught sight of him turning a corner and paused and wondered _just what's this about?_ He turned the corner and looked around to see were the dog had disappeared to this time, but instead of seeing a dog he saw an oddly dressed man with his back turned to him looking out into the ocean.

"Hey!" Jack shouted to the stranger, sounding a bit meaner than he intended too. "What are you doing here? How'd you get aboard? Who are you!?!"

The man turned around. He was wearing a tattered shroud over pale brown robes. On his arms were several gold bracelets and cuffs, rings decorated his fingers, the man wasn't wearing shoes and Jack saw there were rings there too. The man had short, somewhat wavy black hair and teal eyes. Jack shuddered though it wasn't cold, the man wasn't scary either, but something about him seemed…familiar. Jack shuddered again.

"Me?" the man answered, the familiarity of his voice didn't make Jack feel any better, "I've been here this whole time." The man's voice lowered. "And if it weren't for me **you** wouldn't be here."

Jack suppressed another shudder, "Who are you?" he repeated with a kinder tone.

"There will be time for introductions some other time Jack." The man said, Jack was going to ask how he knew his name, but the stranger spoke again before he did. "Treacherous waters lurk ahead. How badly do you want immortality?"

Jack was really spooked now, this man whom he didn't think he'd ever met, knew his name, _and_ what he was searching for. The other man demanded that Jack answer.

"More that anything." Jack answered. It was true; his compass was leading him to the fountain of eternal youth…At least that was where he hoped it was pointing…

The stranger sighed and pulled something out of his robes and tossed it to Jack. "Take a look." He instructed.

Jack did as he was told. The object that he was thrown was a blue sphere the size of his palm. Getting a closer looked Jack saw that the sphere was transparent blue and something that appeared to be smoke drifted around inside it. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. He thought he just saw something else in the sphere. Jack pulled the sphere closer to his face for a better look.

Yes, he could see now in the smoke there were images. Moving the sphere closer yet again Jack began to see what they were.

He saw the _Black Pearls_ sailing in a violent storm, Jack squeaked to see that his ship was struck by lightning and now on fire. The image rippled away like water, and a new one came into view, he pulled the sphere closer again now it was right in front of his nose and he could hear noises coming from the sphere as well.

He saw Ragetti and his pal Pintel on the deck of the burning ship holding onto each other in fear. The image became clearer and he could see that Pintel had a large gash across his chest that was bleeding heavily, if he didn't get medical care soon, he would not survive. Ragetti clung on to his friend and Jack could see an eye patch over his wooden eye, the other, he saw was now gone too, blood poured from the empty socket and Ragetti coughed up blood.

_"Don' leave me 'ere alone!" _Ragetti was crying _"Pint! Don' die, stay wit me! Please Pint!"_

Pintel's breath was heavy and his voice weak, _"…S-sorry… lad…" _he panted _"… I-I c__an't…"_

_"Nooo…" _Ragetti cried.

_"I'll... see ya… on... the… oder side…Rags"_

_"Pint!"_

The image rippled away again, replacing it this time was Mr. Cotton. He was skewered by pieces of wood against the ground, blood flowed out of his mouth and he wasn't breathing. His parrot crawled onto his chest, one wing was torn off.

"_Rawwk…"_ it squawked weakly _"W-wind in the sails…?"_

When cotton didn't look up it squawked again…and again…and again, until the image rippled away, now Jack saw Marty and Gibbs, both dead from trying to load cannons, he saw other crew members both dead and dying, and then he saw something else. It was Elizabeth.

She was sitting in a room tying flowers together in a crown. She stood up and walked towards the door. He saw the silhouette of another person, a woman, in the window. He heard glass shattering and saw Elizabeth fall forward, a sword was launched in her side and blood was everywhere. That image rippled out too. The next one he saw himself and Will Turner.

Will was clinging to his arm on the verge of tears, _"Jack…please…"_ he was saying. _ "Jack…help me…She has my son…__**Please**__!"_ The image rippled into a final one.

_ "Immortality is a curse…" _his father told him _"if you can't live with yourself forever…"_

The images disappeared and Jack pulled the sphere away from him. He glared at the man "What is the meaning of this!?" he demanded his voice shaking more than he thought was necessary.

The man looked him in the eye. "You saw what will happen if things go wrong." he said simply.

"What does that mean!?" Jack asked.

"I'll trust you to figure it out." The man said. "Do you still want immortality?"

Jack looked at the ground he needed to think, after a while he looked back up at the stranger. "You said that's what will happen if things go wrong…"

"I did."

"What will happen if things go well?" he inquired

The man looked at him, "If things go well," he said "You and your crew will find the fountain of eternal youth, drink from it and never have to fear death."

Jack smiled, "And the death thing is only if things go wrong, right?"

The man was silent for a moment, "Right."

Jack's smile grew wider, "I still want immortality then!" he peeped.

The man stared at him dumfounded "Like father, like son." He sighed quietly so Jack wouldn't hear him "Teague Sparrow, if I didn't owe it to you I'd have let your son die years ago…" he raised his voice, "keep the sphere Jack, it's a gift."

Jack looked from the sphere to the man then handed the sphere to him, "Thanks, but no thanks mate, last time I accepted a gift from a stranger it tried to eat me." he said.

The man pushed it back to him, "No, no, I insist." He said, "Use it wisely though."

Jack looked back to the sphere; it twinkled in the star light. He looked back up to that man to complain that he didn't know what to use it for, but he was gone. Jack looked about; he couldn't have just walked away... Jack froze and a shudder passed through him. He had a bad feeling that he had just been in the presence of a heathen god.

Jack looked at the sphere again, "What can you do little thing...?" he muttered and squeezed the sphere. A bright light came from the center of it and he squeezed his eyes shut but the brightness blinded him through his eyelids and he passed out…

"…Captain…" someone called.

Jack didn't respond.

"Captain…Wake up!"

Jack opened his eyes and saw Gibbs standing over him. "Finally!" he sighed "You've been asleep all morning! If I didn't know any better I'd a thought you was dead!"

Jack sat up; he was in the captain's cabin of the _Black Pearl_. He turned to face Gibbs. "How'd I get here?" he asked.

Gibbs gave him a funny look. "Last night you told everyone to turn in and you went straight to bed yerself."

Jack jumped out of bed, "What? No, no, I stayed up to have some rum, and then the dog appeared and then a god came, and he said something about treacherous water and gave me a gift!" he told his first mate.

Gibbs stared at him for a long time, "Well…" he said, "**Maybe** you did stay up to have enough rum give ye weird dreams, but…"

Jack walked over to him, "No, no it wasn't a dream!"

"Jack, I think we should get to work before we start argue 'in." Gibbs said plainly and began to walk out of the room.

"B-but, but…!" Gibbs shut the door before he could finish. Jack sighed and walked back over to the bed and sat down. Was it all really just a dream? He didn't want to thinks so. "It wasn't a dream!" he declared. "Because _Captain Jack Sparrow_ says it wasn't!" this announced he marched out on deck to do his job as captain.

Hours later the sunny morning became a cloudy afternoon. Jack stepped toward Gibbs, "I don't like the looks of those clouds, mate." He said.

Gibbs stared at him. Jack had been acting weird all day, and now he was worried about clouds when just yesterday he'd have sailed right into them saying that they could handle it. "Something wrong captain?" he asked.

"Very wrong." He answered.

Gibbs was about to say something when he paused and looked thoughtful.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Shh…" Gibbs answered, "Do ya hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen"

Jack listened. The crew stopped what they were doing and listened. They all heard it. Somewhere in the distance they could hear the beautiful voices of women singing a wordless song and for some reason none of them couldn't stop listening. Some of the men fell into dream-like states and wandered to the side of the boat to hear the voices better.

"I don't like this captain…" Gibbs said, though his tone and face said other wise.

Jack lifted his voice so that the men could hear him, "Oi! Back to your stations, reset the course, let's find out were that singing is coming from!"

"Aye sir!" Came the response.

"Captain…" Gibbs started.

"I know Mr. Gibbs, I don't like it either…but…I can't help it…"

Gibbs knew what Jack meant, he didn't want to go any further, but he wanted to follow the voices at the same time. The urge to follow was stronger and he found himself feeling more and more like he was asleep.

That's what Calypso wanted. The sirens sang the tune she taught them to lure the sailors to the crushing, deadly whirlpool named Kharibdis. She laughed, they would be dead soon. The goddess would have loved to watch them die, but for now it was time for her to get the heart of William Turner in exchange for the heart of Davy Jones.

Calypso swam towards the island Elizabeth Turner was on, completely unaware of the force that would see Jack through the darkness of her trap.

**Author's end note**: Yes! One chapter added before summer! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! does the happy dance. Okay now, I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a while (I've already told you my excuse, and I promise I will update when I can!) I'm sure there were some things you didn't understand so here's a little elaboration… The dog was actually the heathen god in disguise; it's a twist that could work. In this story Teague helped the god someway and to pay him back the god is protecting Jack and then the god finds out Calypso wants to kill Jack. The gift the god gives Jack does have a purpose that will be revealed in the next chapter. The images Jack saw in the sphere COULD actually happen (most of them won't), the god just showed them to Jack to scare him out of the idea of getting immortality. The wordless song the sirens sing is the tune Davy and Calypso's lockets play, anything else you can ask about in reviews and I'll get back to you eventually. Keep up the review and I will keep up with this fic. Love y'all!

**Vulture Editor: **Cracks whip sadistically Review or Zaerith gets my special little present… In brighter news I will be urging her to finish up the next chapters so just sit tight for now, hopefully September will come faster than we think it will.


	4. Storm of Kharibdis

**Author's note**: If you are reading this then that must mean….I caught a LUCKY BREAK ! My friend who has internet has invited me over and I got a chance to update, I may get more chances throughout the summer, but don't get your hopes up, still review please! I'm basing the look of Kharibdis off how she looked in a version of the Odyssey I saw last year when we were doing a unit on the book, and if you don't know, I hate Elizabeth, but I'm _REALLY_ trying not to let my personal feelings interfere with my writing, however I can't promise that there won't be a little suffering on her part.

**Warnings**: Whirlpools of horror, turtles again, blue mystic spheres, and the most horrible being to ever set foot on a ship…_Elizabeth_

**Disclaimer**: Why must it be that we humans have high-tech computers, picture phones, I-pods, and other almost useless technology, yet _Pirates_ belongs to a mouse?

Calypso's Fury chapter three

Storm of Kharibdis

Pintel and Ragetti must have been the first to shake free of the effects caused by the sirens' song, because later the other crew members remembered hearing them scream to wake up. As Jack was awakening he became aware of the swift current and then the whirlpool they were heading towards. Crew members darted around trying to wake the others and Jack shouted orders to get them turned around, but his mind was back on the dream that he had declared was not a dream at all… "_Treacherous waters lurk ahead"_

Jack and his crew began to panic as they began to realize that they were to close to the whirlpool to turn around, Jack gave orders to try to avoid sailing into its center and ride with the current to the other side, however it was getting stronger and it was becoming clear that they would not get out of this easily. A few minutes later most began to think they wouldn't get out of it at all.

The swirling wave thrashed the ship around and more than a few men fell overboard. Cotton's parrot was screeching bout abandoning ship and the turtles had moved into the captain's cabin were they were still being thrown about, but at least they were much safer in there. Jack had by now begun to regret not turning around when he had the chance, and then something clicked in his mind.

_"Keep the sphere Jack, it's a gift…Use it wisely"_

Was he supposed to use the blue sphere for this? Jack thought maybe it was but then two other questions arose. Where was the sphere, and how was he supposed to use it?

He heard Ragetti scream and saw him point. Jack turned his head to see what was causing the man to scream with such terror other men turned to see too. He almost screamed himself, but Jack Sparrow doesn't scream like a little girl (or so he says).

In the center of the whirlpool there was a huge mouth filled with teeth. Jack saw that the mouth was causing the whirlpool by sucking in water, and it was about to suck _them_ in as well! A wave caused by the spiraling water crashed against the ship causing the men to lose their balance and almost falling overboard and into the awaiting mouth.

"Gibbs!" Jack called, "Do you have any idea of what this…this **thing** is!?" Gibbs was knowledgeable in many sea legends and superstitions, if anyone knew at all what the monster was, it would have to be Gibbs.

"Aye Captain!" Came the response "I 'eard a story about somthin' like this when I was a lad!" Another wave crashed into the boat a Jack had to grab onto a rope to keep from falling into the crashing waters. "I think was called… Kharibdis…Yeah! That's right! Kharibdis from the strait of Medina!"

"Kharibdis?" Jack repeated "Medina!? But we're nowhere near there, are we!?"

"I've no idea captain!" Gibbs shouted grabbing onto the same rope Jack was holding "But it's a bad omen no matter what this is!"

"Clearly!" Jack cried a little irritated that Gibbs had the nerve to say it was a bad omen like he didn't know when he so obviously did.

They heard Ragetti scream again and saw the man begin to fall towards the water. "Rags!" Pintel bellowed running after his friend tying a rope around his waist and the younger man. Jack rushed forward and took hold of the rope Pintel had around Ragetti and pulling both men (with Ragetti still screaming) away from the edge of the ship.

"Squawk! Abort! Abort! Squawk!" Cotton's Parrot screeched as he and Marty rushed towards the center of the ship each tying ropes around their waist and then to the mast to prevent them from falling in. What was the point though? The ship was moving closer and closer to the center of the whirlpool and the mouth that was continuing to suck them in.

_A bright light flashed from the center of the sphere and he passed out._ What had happened to that stupid sphere!? He last had the sphere in his hand…Jack lifted his hand a gazed at it. Was in just him or was his hand beginning to glow?

Other crew members ran for the center of the ship most of them just barely making it, the less fortunate ones fell over board and into the thrashing water never to be seen again. Screams filled the air as the waves got bigger and more frequent even tied down most sailors fell off their feet, some ropes snapping and a few fell over board.

Jack lost his balance several times, but when he ended up on his ass for the fifth time he and the remaining crew members were blinded by a brilliant blue light that came from his hand. When their vision returned Jack was holding the sphere.

"Haha!" Jack cried triumphantly and waved the sphere in Gibbs's face. "Told you it wasn't a dream!" Of course Gibbs had already completely forgotten what Jack was talking about and at this moment didn't even care. Jack smiled and continued to wave the sphere bragging that he had indeed been visited by a god when a large wave flung over the deck and drenched the sailors.

Sputtering Jack turned his attention to using the sphere (however he was supposed to) only to find that it was no longer in his hand. The sphere was rolling across the deck Jack yelped and tried to chase after it but the rope holding him reached its end and he couldn't reach it. The sphere rolled towards the crew. "Catch it!" Jack ordered. Most reached, but missed, it was a still hyperventilating Ragetti that finally managed to catch the sphere; obviously being accustom to chasing a wooden eye had given him the edge. Jack rushed to Ragetti and took back the sphere.

Once having hold of it again Jack still didn't know how to use it. He held onto the sphere as another wave crashed into the ship. "Come on, come on!" he muttered to himself "How do I use this thing?"

He suddenly felt his pressure around his waist slack, the rope had snapped! The next wave that rocked the ship caused Jack to lose his footing and he fell backward, the sphere slipping from his hand again, "Oh no! The shiny!!!" he cried and tried to chase after it again, but Gibbs grabbed him to prevent him from falling into the spiraling abyss and this time the sphere rolled away from them and over the edge of the ship and into the water. "NO!" Jack screamed and tried to pull himself from Gibbs's grip.

"Jack let it go!" He shouted; Jack struggled again, "Jack! What good would it do-!?" Gibbs didn't finish his sentence because at that moment they all saw just how close to the mouth in the center of the sucking whirlpool, "…This is it lads…" he said instead.

The ship began to fall and men screamed. A bright flash left them all without sight and a loud bang left them without hearing. They were dead, and they knew it…

…Until the sound of calm oceanic waves allowed them to open their eyes. Blissfully tranquil waters and the sound of wind greeted them. None of the men moved, unsure if they had just been dreaming or what.

"…What happened?" One of the survivors finally asked.

"I think we're dead." Someone else spoke up.

"No…" Jack breathed, "…No, not this time."

"Then…" Pintel inquired, "…What…What _did _happen?"

Ragetti was still sobbing and clinging onto Pintel and Cotton's Parrot was flapping its wings madly.

"Rawk!" It screeched "Any port in a storm! Squaaawwk!"

"Yes, yes, Cotton, we should return to land." Another man said.

The parrot squawked in protest and repeated its statement, Cotton himself pointed to something behind them. The men turned around slowly (unsure if they needed to be frightened or not) to see what the man and the parrot were trying to tell them.

There, unconscious on the deck behind them, was the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. They stared at her with jaws hanging dumbly open for several moments before someone asked who she was and where she had come from. No one could answer, but Jack had a feeling that this was going to be important, he ordered the men to go back to work while he picked up the woman and carried her into the captain's cabin.

When she woke up he'd have a lot to ask her…Jack smiled. The first thing he'd ask, of course was if she was or _would_ be married anytime soon…

Scylla stopped swimming and cocked all six of her heads in confusion. She and Kharibdis had been friends since long before they were cursed, and as monsters they could sense each others presence. Just a moment ago she felt Kharibdis as if they were right next to each other, but now it was like she was gone. Scylla tossed her heads in all directions.

Kharibdis? The monster called out. No answer. She called again and again. No and no, Kharibdis wasn't answering. Something was wrong.

Calypso? She called Calypso, where is Kharibdis?

There was no response, the goddess was busy with something else and could not tell her why her friend had disappeared. The monster was beginning to worry and called for Kharibdis again meeting with silence again.

Scylla lifted her six heads to the sky and roared with frustration.

Far away, Elizabeth was sitting in a chair bussing herself with making a thank you present for the nurse that was to watch her darling son while she was out. She weaved flowers together to make a crown. She was almost finished.

She stopped suddenly and shuddered. She was having that feeling again, like she was being _watched_. She didn't glance about; perhaps if she ignored it the feeling would go away. She picked up another flower and began to weave it into the crown, she hummed too, finding the sound was strangely comforting. She finished weaving and looked to the door. The nurse wouldn't be here for another few minutes. She stood up, the feeling of being watched still plagued her and she became very worried about her son, she began to walk towards the door that led to the baby's room.

Did she just hear glass shattering? An ice cold feeling passed through her like a sudden shock and she realized that her stomach hurt. She placed her hand over it like one would if they felt as though they would throw up, but she pulled it away again having felt something warm and wet on her dress. She looked at her hand and dropped the crown of flowers onto the ground.

"…Blood…" she gasped. How had it gotten there? She glanced down on herself. She saw the metal of a sword being pulled out of her from the back, she turned around to face her assaulter and found her vision was too blurry to make out who exactly it as, but she recognized the woman to a point.

She felt her mind slipping away into a black void and she felt herself being to wobble, "…William…" she breathed before she collapsed onto the hard floor.

Of course Calypso had at first thought the William she was referring to was her husband and snorted with disgust. She wiped blood off the sword she had taken from Davy's lifeless form and turned to the shattered window, "Come," she ordered, "help me find de heart."

At once to creatures stepped in from the mess. Sirens, half woman and half bird, their amazing eyesight would make the search a lot shorter. The two bird-women split up to search, one staying on the ground and searching the lower level and the other taking flight to search the rooms upstairs. Calypso herself also searched the ground area, thinking only to find the chest, but then she heard the sound of a baby's cry.

She opened a door into a small room and found a small child still to young to survive without its mother's milk screaming on a bed, blankets tossed about from its tantrum. Calypso stared at it for a moment. William Turner and Elizabeth's child. She smiled and picked the screaming infant up, it was a boy, "Your name be William Turner de III, 's it not?" She said to the boy who had now stopped crying and looked the goddess with his small questioning eyes.

The boy knew the woman holding him was not his mother, or the nurse that watched him when his mother went out. He reached out with his tiny hands to touch Calypso's face; she was surprised at how soft they were. William III gave a quiet bubbly giggle and gently tugged her hair; in spite of herself she smiled with a fraction of delight.

She heard a shriek of an elated siren come from above, the boy whimpered and almost began to cry again, Calypso repositioned the boy, cradled him, and almost instantly the child fell asleep. The goddess looked to the siren and smiled upon seeing that between clawed fingers it securely held the Dead Man's Chest. "Good work." She told the creature, "Bring it."

The siren nodded and flew out of the room; Calypso began to follow when she realized she was still holding William III. In her arms the boy tossed a bit, and the goddess looked down at him her eyes twinkled with adoration for a moment. Until now she'd never realized how cute human infants were, and how perfectly one fit in a woman's arms. An idea sparked in her mind.

Calypso had his wife so when she took William's heart to trade for Davy's she would kill Elizabeth to make the man suffer as she had, and now also the goddess had his son whom she now thought to keep, and when she resurrected her beloved they could raise the child as their own son while his true parents could do nothing. Yes. She liked that idea; after all, even if she and Davy loved each other more than anything it would be near impossible for them to have children of their blood. Gods and humans can almost never bare children together.

She carried the boy with her out into the room she had come in at her two siren companions waiting for her, one holding the chest with the still beating heart of current captain of _the Flying Dutchman_'s locked safely within. Calypso glanced at William's mother, lying motionless and bleeding on the ground. She ordered the remaining siren to pick the woman up; she hanged limply in the siren's arms. Calypso had shoved the sword through her with only enough force to knock her out, but then again, Calypso often misjudged the strength of mortals…

**Author's end**: Is Elizabeth still alive or is she dead? Not telling! By the way, I _**did**_ see the special bonus at the end of AWE, so don't worry I have this all planned out so that this fic works with that ending, kay? Please don't complain about it not making sense, I promise all will fall into place before the fic is completely over. Wow! More people have read and liked this story than I thought they would, I didn't even expect to get past the Prologue!

**Vulture Editor: **It sure means a lot to us that y'all like this story, working as Zaerith's editor is a lot harder than I make it seem so all the reviews you give her are big ego-boosts for me as well. Keep 'em up Lovies or Zaerith is never allowed to post again.


	5. A tale for Jack

**Author's note**: Whoopee! Another chapter from my ever patient readers, this chapter is long, and nothing much actually happens, but don't skip it because there are a lot of important explanations that you will need to know. Also there is a moment between Pintel and Ragetti in this chapter that slash fans may take as fluff, but it's just a friendship scene. However, **if** you do want to see it as potential slash, who am I to stop you? By the my the OC heathen god I had earlier has enough love from you reviewers that he's sticking around for a semi important role in this fic, he wasn't originally, but now I've found a way to put him in so he's not a bad OC. Read and review!

**Warnings**: The mystery god returns, what you might want to say is implied slash, the turtles, and Gasp Kharibdis hits on Jack!

**Disclaimer**: Ya know? I have discovered that we ALL own Jack. You see, Jack belongs to his copyright holders; they belong to their company which is owned by Disney; and Disney is equally distributed to the fans, so in fact we DO own Jack and the rest of the Pirates gang. Come on then! Put 'em up! Who wants some, form an orderly line and I'll have you all one by one! Come on who's first!? Is beaten by a rat, a duck, and a mutated walrus then arrested. Okay fine we don't own Jack and the others; they STILL belong to a rodent and his empire.

Calypso's Fury chapter 4

A tale for Jack

The mysterious woman was still out when Jack was ready to retire for the night and also the next morning. The surviving crew members asked to take turns watch the unconscious woman, however as a pirate Jack knew automatically that their intentions were not as pure as the men pretended they were. So Jack alone kept an eye on her (his intentions as pure as could be had from a pirate).

Men went to work at getting the ship to the nearest port, some hoping to jump ship never to go on the _Black Pearl_ again others just to get some drink and women and come straight back. Jack ordered at least some of them to collect new crew members to replace the ones that had fallen into the swirling monster.

Pintel worked hard for about two hours before he decided to go look for Ragetti, whom he had oddly not seen all morning. After about ten minutes of searching the ship he found the man in the brig sitting in one of the cells clutching a book, the Holy Bible, as Pintel discovered. Ragetti didn't seem to notice when Pintel came in and instead continued to mutter what must have been a prayer.

"Rags?" Pintel called softly.

"Pint!" Ragetti gasped jumping up and hitting his head on something that was hanging from the ceiling. At the contact his wooden eye came out and rolled across the floor, he leaped after it Pintel came up behind him as he caught it.

"St-stupid.., w-wood'in eye!" he stuttered and Pintel realized he was crying.

He placed a hand on Ragetti's shoulder and pulled an eye patch out of his pocket to hand to his buddy. "What's wrong Rags?" he asked.

Ragetti turned around fast and put his arms around the other man starting to bawl loudly. "Pint! Tha' mo'ster!.. I-I almost… almost fell in!" he sobbed. "I-if… if you hadn't s-saved me I-I woulda… I woulda…!" he began to cry louder.

Pintel hugged his friend and stroked his hair to comfort him. "Hush…" he whispered. "Hush… Yer safe lad… We've got ya… nothing can get you."

"…" Ragetti continued to cry and Pintel continued to whisper comforting things in his friend's ear. You see they were the closest friends that the other could ask for, they loved each other, and this was one of the few moments when they didn't care if anyone saw it.

That is until someone actually saw them.

"Oi, maties! That woman woke up! Get some water for her!" Jack called as he walked by. "And do try not to ruin our impression of being fierce pirates with you mushy act."

"**What** mushy act!?!" Pintel cried shoving Ragetti out of his arms, then finding he still had the eye patch, threw it to the other man before storming off to get the water Jack wanted him to retrieve.

Ragetti put the eye patch on over his wooden eye ("Let's see you fall out 'll 'he time now!") and shouted at Pintel that he never asked to be treated like a babe to which Pintel gave a rather nasty reply and Ragetti ran after him with his own nasty comeback.

Jack smiled, they'd be fine now. As for the woman, he'd actually just been peeking in on her when she groaned and attempted to sit up. As soon as he had seen it he'd rushed off to get her something to eat and drink. He made his way back to his cabin, followed by Pintel with water and Ragetti snapping insults at him, Gibbs with some food, and some other crew members with their own intentions of just looking at the woman.

Opening the door they found the woman curiously picking up Jack's compass and inspecting it as if seeing such a thing for the first time. After playing with it for a bit she managed to get it open. Watching the needle spin with fascination it came to a stop pointing towards the door. She looked in the direction of its point and dropped it.

" 'Ello!" Jack perked intending to ask her how she was feeling and her name but he was cut off when the woman bounded over to him as if nothing was wrong with her and did a quite unexpected thing.

She wrapped her arms around him and asked "Are you married?"

Jack couldn't help but smile and reply, "Not yet luv, but I might be soon!"

"There's not time for that now." Came a voice new to everyone in the room but Jack.

The mysterious man from a few nights before stood in the corner where there had only been empty space moments before.

"…You…" Jack said shocked. The man waved and greeted him as though he had known him for years. "Just who _**are **_you!?" Jack demanded. If he really was a heathen god there had to be a reason why he was here.

"Well," the man responded slowly with a laid back smile, "I guess if you want to be entirely proper, I am the nameless Heathen God of luck, though I actually have grown rather attached to 'Poochie'." He finished turning and winking at Pintel and Ragetti.

Pintel took a surprised step back and Ragetti's jaw dropped slightly, "…You…" he muttered in confusion, "…The dog from the prison…?"

"Yep!" The god smiled pulling out a set of keys from his robes and waving them in front of the group.

"A…heathen god…?" The woman (Who was still clinging to Jack) whispered, with slight traces of fear lingering in her voice.

"I mean it call me 'Poochie', and please don't worry, what was done to you is in the past," The god (Poochie) said without a trace of sarcasm. He then pulled a blue sphere out of his robes, "You know what this is don't you?" he said.

Both Jack and the woman answered Jack saying "That's the sphere you gave me!" and the woman answered "That's the jewel I swallowed!" After they had answered the two of them exchanged questioning looks.

Poochie tossed the sphere to Jack, who barely caught it "You made a good choice; reverting Kharibdis took up a lot of energy, but there's still _some _power left in it."  
Jack looked from the sphere to the woman, Kharibdis, then back to Poochie, "…What?"

"The jewel changed me back…?" Kharibdis asked her brows furrowing in confusion, "…but Calypso said-"

"Calypso!?!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, "How's the sea's physical form holding up?"

"Calypso wants you dead." Poochie answered.

Everyone but Kharibdis turned to him with astonished looks, "What?"

Poochie sighed, "Calypso still hates the brethren court for trapping her in a single form, since Jack is a pirate lord she will claim revenge on him and all those who had anything to do with the court, plus anyone who gets in-between."

"But..!" Jack cried out, "I thought since we released her, she-"

"She might have," Poochie interrupted, "if you hadn't killed Davy Jones. She still loves him you know, and she somehow sees you as the ones responsible for his death. Mainly you Jack, because she thinks if you had paid your debt to Jones, his heart would have never ended up in the hands of the East India Trading Company, therefore he would still be alive."

"But…! She would ne'er been released if he did!" Ragetti pointed out.

"She has been trapped as a mortal," Poochie replied "that's something she'll never forget. Nor will she forget the things she learned as one, I don't think she cares anymore."

"What's that mean?" Kharibdis asked.

"It means while she was human she-" Poochie began before Kharibdis cut him off.

"No, before that, something about a man…and a… heart…?" She waited for an answer.

Poochie was silent for a moment and looked as though he was guilty of some horrible crime for a moment before answered. "You heard Calypso had been sealed into a mortal form right? And the man Davy Jones who controlled the sea in her absence?" Kharibdis nodded and Poochie quickly told their story.

"That's so sad…" Kharibdis whispered looking to the floor, "…no wonder she's so furious…"

"But can't she move on?" Marty asked, Poochie gaped at him in disbelief and Marty continued, "Well, mortal women can lose a man and find someone else, someone better, did she learn to do that?"

Poochie seemed to choke on his next words before they came out quietly. "Mortals fall in love with Gods all the time!" he coughed out, "Gods fall in love with mortals once in a while, but Calypso and David were the first god and mortal to fall in love with **each other**!" he finished using the Scottish man's birth name instead of the short name that was frequently used for him.

His audience stared at him with confused looks, and he searched for words to explain it better. "David fell in love with Calypso and she loved him back. Any other god that has fallen in love with a mortal has always fallen in love with one that only has eyes for another mortal, or maybe even be in love with a different god. Do you understand? The love David and Calypso shared was **rare**, she won't be able to find someone 'better', not even if she actually tries."

Kharibdis nodded, "Mortal tales say you only have one chance at true love, it's the same for gods then?"

"Yes." Poochie nodded casting his gaze downward.

Jack looked at him, "So why are you helping me?"

Poochie smiled, "Your father, Captain Teague, helped me once long ago, and when I asked him what he wanted in return he answered only that his family be kept from danger." He frowned for a second but continued shortly, "I wasn't able to save his wife, so now all I can do is protect his son at all costs."

Jack gave him a doubting look for a moment, "You've been protecting me?" he asked.

Poochie frowned. "You don't believe me?" but Jack didn't answer, "The first time you landed on the Isla de Pelegostos, the natives thought you were a god, because **I **went to them as they slept and in **your** form told them you were."

"Yeah…" Jack said with a sarcastic tone, "That worked like a dream, or did you not know they wanted to eat me to free me from my prison of human skin and bone?"

"I found out about it," Poochie replied chuckling nervously "and if I had known that they intended to do that I would never have told them you were a god."

Jack glared at Poochie, "How 'bout the _second_ time I went there? Last time was a little too close for comfort!"

"If I recall correctly," the god stated matter-of-factly, "**I **was at the jail house holding keys, but the instant I learned you were at Pelegostos I found the two prisoners most likely to reach you in time and headed right over." He faced Pintel and Ragetti with a cocky smile "So our escape from jail was divine providence and _**me**_ being clever."

"How about the locker?" Gibbs asked, "If you were guarding him, how come he ended up there?"

Poochie gave Gibbs a look that wasn't exactly a glare, but it defiantly wasn't friendly, "I…I was tied up, or did **you** not know that the Pelegostos realized I was a god and tried to do to me what they were planning on doing to Jack? By the time I got out of that mess, you men probably had just found Jack and we're on your way back." He answered with a slightly annoyed tone. "And besides, you had Calypso's help with that."

Gibbs quieted down, but Marty spoke up, "So… that explains why you're trying to help Jack, but what about the other gods? Why aren't they trying to help calm Calypso?"

Poochie shifted nervously, "Well, to tell the truth…" he began, his tone as nervous as his actions, "I wouldn't be helping either, if Jack wasn't Teague's son…"

Jack, who by this time accepted that he was being protected by a god, frowned, "…What? Why wouldn't you?" He demanded.

Poochie glanced about the room almost as if he was looking for someway to escape, finding that he couldn't he turned back to his audience, "It…It really isn't any of our business…" He said slowly, "You see, Calypso was always harder to control than any other woman, even the other gods, I'm not sure if she became easier or harder to understand after she met David, and once she set her mind on something it was always pointless to even try to get her to change it."

Everyone, including Kharibdis, believed that tale seemed more like something he made up rather than telling them the truth and all the spectators protested that they needed a better explanation then Poochie's account. Even Cotton did his best by waving his hands and his parrot began screeching "Rawwk! Walk the plank! Squawk!"

"Alright! Alright!" Poochie shouted over the noise. He then was silent for a moment as if he didn't _want_ to tell them, but finally he sighed in defeat. "It is our way of making it up to Calypso for a mistake we made…" Confused glances where thrown at him and he searched for words to tell them which would be easiest for him to use. "…Much as we hate to admit it, gods really aren't that much different from mortals, and we sometimes do stupid things, this one stupider than what most of you have ever done… You see…um…"

Poochie stopped speaking again and looked ready to charge through the crowd of mortals to get away. He gave them an almost pleading look, almost asking them to let this story be left unsaid, but they needed to know and he knew that. He sighed again.

"It's our fault David and Calypso's hearts we broken. Love between a god and a mortal is extremely rare, I told you right? And, well…" all the listeners leaned in closer waiting to hear what Poochie said next, the god took a deep breath, "We were jealous of them…"

That was a surprise they hadn't expected. Ragetti looked to Pintel, Pintel looked to Gibbs, and Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and gazed over to Marty. The shorter man, in turn looked to Jack, who gave Kharibdis a confused look before passing it to Poochie.

"…What happened?" Kharibdis asked the god, whom now resembled a child admitting to stealing something that could get their parents into trouble.

Poochie looked at her; his eyes were full of regret. "It was stupid… We didn't like how happy Calypso was while the rest of us didn't even know the joy she was feeling. When David was starting to grow old we thought that would be then end of it, but no, she loved him too much to let him die, so she made him the Ferrier of souls lost at sea, making him as immortal as she was. During the ten years he was away we kept telling her that mortal's hearts change, and that he would not love her when he returned."

"At first she ignored us, but as it came time for David to come back she began to worry we were right, and so she didn't go to meet him as she had promised, probably thinking that her unpredictability was what attracted him to her in the first place, and if she didn't come that would be unpredictable and David would be happy. However, as you know, that's not how it worked out. David was heart broken and their love was already at a breaking point."

"I see-" Pintel began but Poochie cut him off.

"No you don't, because that's not were our treachery ended!" he said his voice was beginning to crack, like he was trying not to cry from guilt. "After we told Calypso that David would not love her, we told David that she never loved him! We told him lies; that she was using him, because she needed someone to ferry the lost souls…!"

Jack and the others couldn't believe what they had just heard. So that's what had happened between Davy Jones and Calypso… Poochie continued on with his story, "We didn't know that he knew how to trap her into a single form, and we didn't know of the Brethren Court. When she was bound to those human bones we heard her screaming for him and we knew we had done something terrible, especially when David cut out his heart and it ended up in the hands of that East India Trading Company…"

Jack and the crew nodded, all knowing exactly why the gods would feel guilty. They probably would have let Poochie leave now if he wanted to, but someone realized something that the others had not yet pieced together.

"Wait a minute," Kharibdis spoke up suddenly, "if you gods did all that, why isn't Calypso furious with you?" Poochie didn't answer; he didn't need to, "She doesn't know does she?" Kharibdis continued feeling a little anger boiled up that echoed in her voice.

Poochie sighed, "Our plan was to tell her after she had calmed, bring David back to life and then leave them in peace, but then…" he looked at Jack, "I realized she was coming after you and now I need to stick close, you'll need all the luck I can give you. **My** plan is to tell her as soon as I get a chance. The jewel I gave you has the power to put things as they are supposed to be. When you dropped it into Kharibdis it lifted the curse we placed on her, that didn't use up all of its energy, but I'll tell you what it can still do when the time comes."

Kharibdis looked up, hope shined in her eyes, "What about Scylla? That jewel changed me back. Can it-"

"No," Poochie answered, "there's not enough energy left in it, Jack needs to use up the rest of the power before it can be regenerated."

Jack looked at the jewel, "So what can I still do with it that will use its energy, but not over do it?"

Poochie shrugged, "Well the only option available right now is that if one on your crew men dies, it can bring them back to life."

Jack smiled, "Well then," he turned to his crew, "Who volunteers to die?"

Everyone took a step back. Poochie reached over and took the jewel from Jack, "That wouldn't be a good idea." He said wryly.

Jack got a weak look when the jewel was no longer in his had, "Why not?"

Poochie smiled slightly, "Because in order for it to work you need to truly wish to save them, not just want to use it."

"But I didn't wish to save Khuribyos," Jack said pronouncing the woman's name wrong.

"Kharibdis." She corrected, he ignored her.

"True," Poochie answered Jack, "But you _did_ want to save your crew."

"I did?" Jack questioned.

Poochie nodded, "Yep! Caring about your men is a lousy trait for a pirate, but a fantastic human one, that's what the jewel is for. To show the good in people."

Jack glared at him, "I'm _**not**_ a good man! I am a bloody pirate… a _scallywag_! Savvy?"

"I never would have thought so…" Kharibdis muttered under her breath "Someone who wasn't a good man wouldn't look as good." Of course when she said this she was referring to a legend in her home land that said a mortal looks as good as his soul is.

"Well, say what you like about yourself, but it's not going to change how Calypso sees you…as a murderer…" Poochie said, "…The next port is a few hours away; perhaps my luck will get us a wind to make the trip faster." He walked over to Jack and put an arm around his shoulder, and began to leave the room with him "Danger seems to really like you Jack, I've never had to give a mortal this much luck before."

Jack didn't answer him. "..What you said about most gods falling in love with mortals who love someone else…"

"Yes…?"

"Has that happened to you?" Jack inquired.

Poochie's smile faded and he sighed sadly, "Actually," he said, "It's happening to me now."

"Well," Jack said with a smile, "Who is it? Maybe I can help; the ladies do love me you know."

Poochie smiled softly, "It's someone you know." He said quietly _someone you've known since you were born…_ he thought before he laughed "and besides, with your history with women I think I'd do better getting love advice from a nine year old boy."

"What does that mean!?!" Jack demanded, but Poochie only laughed.

As the ship drew closer to port, the crewmen where unaware of how true it was that they would need all the luck they could possibly. Because going on land would only lead them into more danger…

Scylla called Kharibdis many more times over the next hours, receiving no answer and growing more and more worried. Finally, just when she was at her breaking point, Adelpha arrived with news off her friend; however, it was neither good news nor the truth.

Kharibdis is dead. Adelpha lied Jack Sparrow and his crew of cretins murdered her.

Scylla roared in rage and disbelief, demanding to be told how it was done. Adelpha told her of a mysterious blue orb that they had dropped into the water which had poisoned her from the inside and melted her from within.

Scylla lifted her heads to the sky Jack Sparrow! she roared You'll rue the day you killed my friend! Rue the day you crossed Calypso, the day you first stepped on a ship, and even the day you were birthed!

**Author's end note:** Geez I hope I didn't bore all of you with all talk and no action in this chapter, but I promise it will be better next chapter. It never makes any importance in the fic, but just so you readers know, Poochie is in love with Teague (this being my love of slash showing through) but remember Teague loved Jack's mother, so Poochie can't have his love returned. By the way, Poochie's personality is based somewhat off a friend of mine's. My friend is kind of laid back and you have to keep an open mind while talking to him, like I'm trying to do with this God of Luck. Also, Poochie is only a temporary name until I give him the more serious one he recieves in the next chapter.

**Vulture Editor: **This chapter was rather hard to edit, so please leave reviews saying you liked it, and if you _**really**_like it you can share it with you're friends and they can review too, savvy?


	6. The Spite and Sorrow of Scylla

**Author's note:** Okay, last chapter was all talk and no action, so now there will be less talk and plenty of action. Be for warned, this chapter may be really long. By the way my mermaids don't like Elizabeth, that's part of the story (They don't like ANY mortal women), not me just trying to bash her without reason, just want to make that clear.

**Warnings: **Life or death: Elizabeth's fate, NORRINGTON and ANA-MARIA (!), turtles (Duh), and a sea monster on land dun dun dun! Oh, yeah and…well…poor dear Bootstrap…

**Disclaimer**: On this Disney directory thingy on DeviantArt I have claimed Bootstrap Bill, but that's it, all others, even **still** Bootstrap belong to Disney…T-T

Calypso's Fury Chapter Five

The Spite and Sorrow of Scylla

It was cold in the world between the mortal life and the next. William Turner the II stood on the side of the _Flying Dutchman_, still not quite believing it was now his ship and that ferrying the lost souls was his responsibility. He sighed, gazing down into the slowly moving water searching for spirits that had gone astray. Will missed his wife dearly, he wondered how Davy Jones had managed to continue ten years like this, he then shuttered thinking of the man's tragedy, and the heart, knife still plunged into it that was in the cabin. It was a reminder of what could happen to a heartless man.

He heard footsteps and turned around. Smiling briefly, he greeted the man who was approaching, "Good evening James."

"Good evening," the older man replied. James Norrington was one of the first men Will had found lost at sea, he had been both delighted and saddened at seeing him. James kept his brown hair tied back like he had when he was on the _Black pearl_ with him and Jack, though it was no where near as messy nor his cloths as dirty.

James stood next to Will and watched the water with him. There was silence between the two of them before Will cleared his throat wanting to tell James something.

"There's room on the _Dutchman _for a few more men…" he began.

"I know." James stated.

Will turned to look him in the face, "After the _Dutchman_ is full I want you to-"

"No," The former Admiral said cutting him off and looking him in the eye. They'd had this conversation before, many times. Will was about to tell him to leave the ship with the other men who had been lost at sea, James refused.

"You can't stay here forever James," Will told him, "you have to move on eventually."

"Eventually…" James repeated, "But before I do that…" he paused and looked sadly back down at the water. "I… many innocent people died, because I made a mistake, you and Elizabeth suffered because of me too. I want to at least make up for that before I go on."

"James…" Will said in a soft voice, "I understand, you missed your old life and got carried away, but you-"

James cut him off again, this time with quiet laughter. "What?" Will asked.

"It's just a little strange," the older man answered "During my brief time as a pirate I wanted nothing more than for things to go back the way they were, but now," his eyes shifted back to Will "When I look back on it, I think I rather enjoyed being a pirate, without all the order and responsibilities, just being free."

Will smiled, "You sound like Jack."

"Hey!" James said sternly, "Just because I said I enjoyed being a pirate doesn't mean I like _that_ pirate, mention him again and I'll run you through."

"To what purpose?" Will asked, "Like Davy Jones, I too am just a man who is already dead."

"I never said I wanted to kill you, I'll do it just so you'll get hurt Mr. Turner." He turned his gaze back to the water again and there was a moment's silence. "Even Davy Jones didn't have to die…"

"Pardon?" Will said, "Of course, he needed to die, my father-"

"There were other ways to save me," came another voice that cut Will off again.

Bootstrap walked towards the side of the ship to join the two other men. Will greeted his father and James remained silent, backing away from Bootstrap just a little. Though Bootstrap had explained to him that he had not been himself when he had killed him, and James had believed and forgiven him there was still uneasiness between the two of them.

"If you'd used his heart as leverage like Jack had been trying to, you could have both gotten what you wanted," Bootstrap said with a fatherly tone. "…and James…"

"It wouldn't have mattered." James said.

"The point is that you had another choice, other ways that could have gone down," Bootstrap told his son, much as a father would tell his son he had made a mistake and now he could lean from it and move in. "James is right, Davy Jones didn't have to die, he just needed…" Bootstrap didn't know how to finish. What did the former captain of the _Flying Dutchman _need?

"Love?" James asked. That seemed to work.

"I guess…" Will and Bootstrap said at the same time and they both laughed a little, even James couldn't help but smile.

"Kind of makes you wonder…" James said his eyes looking distant as he thought. Will and his father looked at him questioningly.

"Wonder about what?" Bootstrap asked.

James smiled slightly, a fake forced smile, "Wonder about how different things would have been if this sea goddess you told me about had not broken Davy Jones's heart. Like how sea faring men would speak of him, and how Beckett would have tried to rule the ocean, things like that…"

"Yeah… I guess it does make you wonder…" Will muttered turning his gaze not to the water this time but to the sky. Had things worked out between Davy Jones and the goddess he loved, Jack would never have traded his soul for the _Black Pearl_ and never forced him and Elizabeth into his affairs…but then again, that would have meant he and Elizabeth would have never come out with their feelings, she would have married James. What would have happened to his father? So many possibilities of things came into his head that Will began to get a headache.

"Look…" James's voice snapped him out of his wonderings, "here come the boats…"

"Right…" Will said with a sigh. He gave out the necessary orders to get the ship close the smaller boats.

The large ship had to be carefully maneuvered to keep from knocking the people in the boats into the water, but each time it became easier, with more experience. Will moved about the deck shouting orders to the living men and the souls of men whom they had pulled from the water. The boats were transportation into the next world, the people in them didn't have to be ferried, but once in a while someone would fall out of their boat and become lost, men, women and children in the water were the ones they were after.

"Keep steady men! Look to the water, the people in boats can stay as they are; anyone one not in one has to be pulled aboard!"

There was lots of scurrying about in the next several minutes as men dashed to the sides of the ship with nets so that they could catch the drifting souls. Will grabbed his own net, wondering if this was how Davy Jones had done it. He'd had no instruction when he had started, so he, his father, and the crew of the _Dutchman _from the previous captain, had all banded together to come up with this net solution. Thinking of Davy Jones, Will also wondered if he'd ever see his soul lost in the water...

_This used to be __**his**__ job,_ he thought, _even if he did fall out of his boat, he probably knows the way…_ Will let his train of thought end there as he reached out with his net to catch one of the souls that was floating his way.

There was splashing as men around the ship did the same thing, some of them pulling lost souls who took on a physical form when they landed on the deck, others missed their quarry and thrust their nets into the water again. James did this several times when he happened to look up from what he was doing, and looking to the boats that were passing by him. What he saw made him drop his net and the soul he had caught in it. In the boat in front of him, moving slowly through the water was a familiar face.

"Elizabeth?" James muttered in disbelief. The woman in the boat lifted her head slightly "ELIZABETH!" James cried loud enough that both Turners could hear him and they rushed over to see what he was fussing about. Indeed as they reached him they saw Will's wife in the slowly moving boat.

"ELIZABETH!!!" Will screamed loudly trying to catch her attention, remembering how hard it had been for Elizabeth to catch the attention of her father as he had been the one in the boat and she in the ship. James and his father joined in "ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH!!!"

Slowly the woman in the boat turned her head to face the people calling her. Her eyes were empty as she faced them, but light filled her unfilled eyes when she saw and recognized them. "Will…? James…?" she attempted to stand up in her small boat, but only succeeded in falling out of it.

Will leapt off the boat before anyone could stop him and swam to his wife. Bootstrap threw him a rope from the deck and James helped him pull them both aboard. At this time the other men on the ship had stopped as they were doing to seeing what was happening.

"Elizabeth!" Will gasped when they were both safely on the ship. "Elizabeth, what happened, why are you here!?"

Elizabeth was silent as she looked around in confusion. Her eyes finally met Will's and she opened her mouth to speak. "I…I don't know …I don't remember" she said her voice barely above a whisper, she looked away "…wait…" she said turning her gaze back to Will, "The last thing I remember is… being dropped…into the ocean…"

"Dropped?" Bootstrap repeated.

Elizabeth looked at him a spark of recognition flared in her confused eyes. "..You're Will's father…" She whispered, "…Bootstrap…"

"Yes," Bootstrap answered, "yes I am. Now you said you were **dropped** into the ocean?" he asked.

Elizabeth reached up and pulled some hair out of her face, "Yes…Yes… I was…dropped." She shook her head. "…Dropped?…Why was I dropped?" she asked herself, trying to piece it back together. "Someone….Some**thing** was carrying me…then it dropped me…"

"What?" James asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "What was carrying you?"

Elizabeth jumped and faced him. "James!...you're dead…" She gasped then shook her head again trying to think so she could answer him. "I…I can't remember…I don't…I don't know…" She clutched her stomach which she now realized hurt for some reason.

"Elizabeth?" Will clasped her other shoulder with concern, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth looked him in the face again. "Will?" She paused and gasped for air, all of a sudden the pain in her stomach hurt sharply and briefly and she remembered something else, "…There was someone…A woman…she had a sword…" She jerked her head up with realization of something horrible. "William! What happened to William!?" She tried to stand, but she did not have the energy.

"Elizabeth?" Will said his voice filled with confusion, "Elizabeth I'm right here."

Elizabeth threw her arms around her husband's neck and began to sob, "N-no… not you…my son… our…our s-son…"

"Our…Our son!?!" Will gasped, "You had a baby!?!"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes Will, we have a son… B-but if I'm dead, then there is no one to take care of him…" she sobbed louder, " Wh-what if he's dead too Will?!"

"I don't think so." Bootstrap said his voice filled with awe. After only being a father for to short of time, it was hard for him to grasp that he was already a grandfather, "If he was, we would have found him with you…I think…"

Will had intended to say something there, but at the moment he opened his mouth, a key on the organ in the captain's cabin was struck causing them all to jump. Another key was struck, and another, and another. Slowly the notes being played formed a song, one a few members of the crew knew very well.

It was the song Davy Jones had always played, though whoever was playing it now obviously didn't have any experience playing such an instrument and the song was a little more…broken (as the crew later described it) with almost constant pauses, then when dear old Jones had spent many hours on it.

It was Greenbeard who suggested that perhaps the organist meant to get their attention, more specifically Will and Elizabeth's. Since Will had become captain, he had seen side of the crew which he had never expected when they had been under the command of Davy Jones, an example would have been Greenbeard and how he was much more social than Will had at first thought. Greenbeard was actually a man who was good in conversation; he and Will often had tea together and had nice talks about their lives before Davy Jones. He was also one of the most intelligent on the ship, which was probably why it had been he who had suggested that they followed the music.

Elizabeth clutched Will's hand tightly as they walked through the ship heading towards the cabin. Her heart beat loudly and she thought perhaps Will could hear it, though he seemed to take no notice of it. She was scared and at in point she wanted nothing more that to let go of Will's hand and run, run as far as she could go, even go back into the water if she had to, anything to keep from seeing, whatever it was that wanted them to see it, but Will's thumb gently rubbed against her hand and she began to calm down.

They reached the cabin, and Elizabeth looked to Will and he looked back to her. He didn't have his heart so he could not feel the fear that was bubbling up inside him, which was a good thing because it created the illusion that he wasn't afraid, and that allowed Elizabeth to calm down completely. She looked to the door of the cabin and reached out to open it.

Will had to pull her back so she wouldn't be hit when the door opened by itself. They entered and the door slammed shut behind them. The music also stopped and as they crossed the large room the player made himself known.

Make that 'made herself known'. It was a mermaid, with long stringy hair that was the color of the deep oceans, still dripping wet and braided with wood, shells, and a single starfish, and eyes that matched. Her skin was an iridescent shade of green. Her lower body, like in the stories of mermaids, was that of a fish, long fins flowed down the back of her tail like wings and the scales were and inky purple, like they had been dyed that way by the ink of an octopus, or some other sea creature, which it might have been, because once in a while they was a silvery-white patch of scales. The fingers on her hands were webbed together like a frog's and her fingernails were more like claws, which might have been why she was terrible at playing the organ.

"The Goddess Calypso sends her greetings." The mermaid said with a cold smile, though by now Will knew that a cold smile was as welcoming as you could get from a mermaid, Elizabeth didn't though and squeezed Will's hand tighter.

"Who are you?" Will demanded. The Mermaid laughed.

"My name would be impossible for a _human_ to pronounce." she replied with a disdainful tone as 'human' escaped her lips.

The door opened again and Bootstrap entered, the mermaid repeated her 'The Goddess Calypso sends her greeting' to which Bootstrap paused.

"Why do you send it and not her?" he asked innocently, and when the question left his lips he got scolded like a child.

"FOOLISH MORTAL!" The mermaid shrieked "A God cannot pass into _**this**_abhorrent and austere realm! That is why a mortal must ferry the dead in the fist place!" Bootstrap nodded and took a step backwards toward the door, "Don't even think of leaving _sea-slug_!" she snapped using an insult from the darkest of depths of the ocean. Once again Bootstrap nodded and, looking honest to god like a kicked puppy, stood behind his son and daughter-in-law.

Elizabeth looked at the mermaid, "Gods can't enter this realm?" She repeated, and the thought for a moment, "Oh! That's why she had Davy Jones-"

"Yes, yes, clever woman," she interrupted with a sardonic tone, "and now why darling William must take dearest David's place and ferry you to the other side"

"Ferry her to the other side…" Will repeated, the reality of his wife being dead started to sink in but then…

"What about my son!?" Elizabeth said suddenly. Will was slightly embarrassed, he'd almost forgotten about the son Elizabeth told him he had.

The mermaid smiled again, "What about your son, you _repulsive mortal wench_? Be specific."

Elizabeth whimpered at the insult and squeezed Will's hand again, "M-my son… I-is he alive?"

The mermaid moved closer, crawling across the floor and leaving a trail of sea water from where it had dripped from her hair. She was within a few feet of them when she looked up and answered. "Why ask me?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, mostly because Will beat her to it, "Because you came from the other side didn't you?" he said, "You know something don't you?"

The mermaid thrust her hand between Will and Elizabeth and grabbed Bootstrap's. The mermaid's touch made him shiver inside and out. A strange prickling sensation filled his body, then he suddenly felt…heavy. He became aware of a starfish on the side of his face and coral growing on his back. He saw the looks of surprise on Will and Elizabeth's faces.

The mermaid caressed his hand seemingly lovingly and Bootstrap found it hard to believe that she was snapping at him like he was inferior only moments ago. He shook his next thoughts out of his head before they had a chance to truly sink in. "W-what do you know of m-my gr-grandson?" Bootstrap asked through uncontrollably quivering lips.

The mermaid pulled herself up his arm so that her face was level with his. Bootstrap tried to take a step back because in his mind her lips were a _little _too close to his, but looking into her eyes he found he couldn't move. "I might know _something_." She purred, and Bootstrap was aware that her breath smelled of salt and dry grass from the beach, and not fish as he had expected. "_**Or**_," she added with a smirk "I might know nothing at all."

"What happened to my son!?" Will demanded making the mermaid look away from his father and look at him. He shivered and swore he could hear his heart beating, even though it was still in the living world. The piercing eyes that fixed themselves on him made him regret his tone.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried snapping him out of the trace the mermaid had put him in.

Will shook his head and finally looked back at the mermaid, looking just to the side of her head, not into her face, and repeated himself in a kinder tone, but the mermaid ignored him and was focusing her attention back on Bootstrap.

The mermaid nuzzled into Bootstraps chest, gently stroking his arm, "**I** know nothing," she murmured softly, Bootstrap almost didn't hear her over the pounding of his own heart, Will and Elizabeth barely heard her at all, "but _**Jack**_might." She finished.

"Jack?" Will repeated. "Jack Sparrow?"

"What does Jack have to do with our son!?" Elizabeth cried.

"SILENCE mortal!" The mermaid shrieked loudly at her, and by loudly it means that all three of the humans tried to cover their ears from the ear splitting noise. A smile played back on the mermaid's lips as she turned her attention once again to Bootstrap. "Dear Davy did you good in this form." She purred putting an arm around his neck and ignoring his protests. She moved her mouth up to his ear and nipped at it before whispering so that only he could hear. "…Come with me to the depths, Sea-one, and be sparred Calypso's fury…"

Her voice was soft, 'Sea-one' obviously was a reference to the sea life now growing on him as it had been in Davy Jones' time, and the loving tone seemed genuine but that was not what concerned Bootstrap. 'Calypso's fury'?

"…What-?" he began before Will cut him off asking to know of Jack's location. The mermaid let go of Bootstrap and headed over to Will, the weight of the sea life on his back and all over his body vanished and he found himself gasping for air. A star fish fell off the side of his face and landed on the floor, it evaporated instantly. A strange feeling of impending doom crawled up his spine as he thought about what the mermaid had said, and how Jack might have been involved in the disappearance of his grandson. The mermaid's voice made him lift his head from the floor to look at her.

Their eyes met momentarily before the mermaid jumped on him, almost knocking him to the floor, and forced her lips onto his. He whimpered in protest and tried to shove her of him, but she only held him with a strong grip. Finally the mermaid let him go, she licked her lips teasingly, "A parting gift, think about my offer, Sea-one." She flipped away from them and vanished into thin air.

Will and Elizabeth stared at the spot the mermaid had last been for a moment before turning to Bootstrap, "What offer?" Will asked.

"She asked me to come with her 'to the depths'" Bootstrap told them " 'Come with me to the depths and be sparred Calypso's fury." He paused and burrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Will and Elizabeth exchanged confused glances as well. "And be sparred Calypso's fury"

He tried again and again, but when ever he opened his mouth to say "Calypso's Fury" Silence came instead of words.

"Perhaps if you wrote it down?" Elizabeth suggested.

Bootstrap tried, but once again he couldn't tell them, as he tried to write "Calypso's Fury" the ink on the quill would not write those words.

"That's odd…" Bootstrap whispered under his breath. He shook his head, "No matter, we have to find Jack and what he knows of…William, right?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, William III"

"Alright," Will said, pulling out a map and glancing over it, then pointing to a small island. "The mermaid said that he was heading here."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Elizabeth asked; she certainly didn't.

"What choice do we have?" Will responded then looked back at the map, "If he's not here, then we can ask if anyone has seen him, if not we can go to Tortuga, or Singapore, he's bound to turn up in one of those two places eventually."

Will and Elizabeth continued talking, Bootstrap though left the room. He wandered out onto the deck and looked over the edge of the ship.

_"Come with me to the depths and be sparred Calypso's Fury."_

What had that meant? The feeling of doom crawled up his spine again. Something bad was going to happen. He knew that. And now, he also had a way to escape. But that would mean he would be leaving his son behind…again. He felt sick as he looked up to the sky.

"Calypso's fury…" he tried to mutter, but found no words.

Will came out of the cabin, shouting orders to move the ship, and whatnot, Bootstrap looked into the water again. His reflection was the man who served on Davy Jones' ship, and popping out of the water next to him was the mermaid, a mischievous smile on her lips. Bootstrap shook his head and went to work.

They would reach the mortal realm in the morning.

Jack Sparrow was an idiot. Though he denied it on the outside he knew this was true, and now more than ever he wished he could change the past. The closest port to them was a small town, not worth mentioning to the next man one would meet. A small town which Jack had left in smoking ruins last time he was here. Not to mention all the lost and unpaid games of poker. Yes, Jack Sparrow was an idiot for deciding it was a good idea to come off his ship.

"If you really are the God of Luck, now's the time to prove it." He'd muttered under his breath so that the god would not hear him, which he did anyway. Poochie at the time joked and asked if he'd like to see how well he'd do on his own.

Gibbs came over and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Don't worry yourself Jack, maybe they don't remember yer face, it was pretty dark when this town went aflame and most men are drunk before a game's over."

"Maybe." Jack repeated, not daring to truly believe that until he'd reached the bottom of the ramp.

Wishful thinking

He barely dodged a fruit thrown at him by a boy in a shop the moment he came into view. Men and women shot nasty looks at him as he past. Even the animals seemed displeased with his presence.

Kharibdis ran to keep up with him, shooting nasty glares of her own to the people of the town and once in a while catching a fruit and throwing it back with fantastic accuracy. Poochie followed up just behind them, laughing and dodging fruits Kharibdis failed to catch or were just badly aimed that missed Jack.

After a while the fruit throwing and looks stopped, mostly because it was doing no good, and people went back to their business. "There, you see?" The god smiled, "They don't mind you being here-"

He was going to say more, but a fruit flying through the air interrupted him, with its sudden slating on his cloths. "Oh that does it…" he murmured shooting a spiteful glare at the chubby man who had thrown the fruit. The mortal was laughing at him! He made a swift gesture with his hand and at once the items on the self above the unfortunate mortal began to rattle and fall on top of him.

Jack pulled him away from the street and into a tavern where, he was almost immediately jumped by angry drunks looking for their money. It was Kharibdis who saved him once again.

"There must be a mistake," she said to them, "my husband and I have never been to this town before."

"Husband?" one of them repeated, "Sorry good sir, the man I be think'n of can't keep a single woman long enough ta marry."

"That's alright," Jack said disguising his voice, "I get mistaken for other people all the time."

"That's one lovely lady you have there, though." Someone else said coming closer and taking Kharibdis around the waist, "Could I borrow her for a while?

Kharibdis slapped the man, a marvelous attack she'd seen out on the street, and all the men who witnessed took a huge step away from her, and she returned to Jack.

He tried to run from her as well, but she managed to catch him. The three, Jack, Kharibdis, and the happy-go-lucky god sat at a table, and began to talk.

"What did that man mean by 'can't keep a single woman'?" Kharibdis asked.

"Well…" Jack started, and laughed nervously.

The god smiled and laughed at Jack predicament, "Kharibdis, why don't you go get us some drinks?" he suggested

"Alright," She answered and got up.

"Thank you…" Jack mouthed as Kharibdis walked past him.

"Your going to have to tell her eventually." Came the out loud reply, "If you want her to have anything to do with you at least."

Jack was about to reply when the door to the tavern opened again, and in walked a familiar face.

Ana-Maria stopped in her tracks the moment she saw Jack. Having given her the boat she was promised, he'd earned respect from her again and she smiled as she made her way over.

"Hullo Jack Sparrow," she said smoothly, "What kind of trouble are you in now?" she asked, not actually expecting him or his companion to answer. Too bad for Jack that the nameless God of luck liked to talk.

"Trouble on an epic scale." The man replied.

"…What?" Ana-Maria asked.

"The goddess of the sea has him on the death-sentence on the sea, and-" he began but she cut him off.

"Wait, wait, Jack who is he and where did you pick 'im up?"

Jack tried to answer her this time but before he could open his mouth the god had once again beat him to it. "Poochie ma'am, and I invited myself along halfway here from Tortuga."

Jack grabbed his arm, "Can't we call you something else?"

The god pouted "But I _like_ Poochie!"

"So do I." came the cheerful voice of Kharibdis as she set down the drinks.

Kharibdis, with long black hair that reached her hips, dark-blue pools for eyes, and creamy skin that had been slightly tanned by the sun was the most beautiful woman Ana-Maria had ever seen. This really upset her when she sat down next to Jack. Jack smiled at the woman and Ana-Maria wished she had a pistol in which to shoot him with.

"Jack," she growled "who is this?"

Jack ignored her for in favor of talking to the man (God) sitting next to him, "But Poochie is a _dog's_ name, you're in the form of a _man_." He pointed out.

"Hmm... I suppose you're right, how about 'Guillaume' then?" the god suggested.

"Isn't that your friend from Port Royal's name?" Ana-Maria asked having heard 'William' instead of 'Guillaume'.

"No," Jack corrected her, "but you do have a point, they sound too much alike."

"Alright then what about 'Medwin'?"

"'A powerful friend'?" Kharibdis asked using the meaning of the name, "It sounds good to me."

"I like it too." Ana-Maria said quickly and sweetly "Now, who are these two?"

"Who is she?" Kharibdis asked at about the same time.

"Ah!" Jack stood up and introduced them, and was about to introduce the god, but again the deity's mouth was faster than his.

"I'm the nameless God of Luck, but you may call me Medwin, or Poochie, which ever you like."

Ana-Maria laughed, not a friendly laugh, but a laugh that implied that she thought the man was crazy. Medwin scowled. Jack grabbed his arms before he had a chance to make any hand gestures, but Medwin cocked his head instead and Ana-Maria began to choke on her own laughter.

"Stop it Meqnen!" Jack shouted not bothering to use the correct pronunciation, Kharibdis corrected him and Medwin shot him a glare before releasing Ana-Maria from her fit.

Jack rushed to her and asked if she was alright. Ana-Maria glared at him with the same murderous gleam he was accustomed to seeing in the eyes of Giselle and Scarlett. Jack yelped and was met in the face with Ana-Maria's palm. Kharibdis rushed to Jack's side and shot Ana-Maria an angry look before Ana-Maria grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"Four face slaps already," Medwin whistled with sarcasm, "three on Tortuga and one just now, isn't this your most profitable voyage yet?"

"Aw, shut it." Jack muttered. God of luck or not, Jack was going to shoot him...One day… "What do you suppose Ana-Maria is telling her?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well from the way Kharibdis just took a shocked glance over here, I say she's told her your history with women." Medwin answered.

Jack's facial expression melted away into horror. A man at the table next to him playfully asked if he'd seen a ghost and Medwin joked about it being worse. Jack put a shaking hand on Medwin's shoulder. "Please kill me before they do." he requested with the pleading eyes of a puppy.

Medwin opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by screams coming from the street outside. Ana-Maria and Kharibdis came back over in a rush asking to know what was happening.

'I don't know," Jack muttered already heading to the door. "but I intend to find out!" He opened the door and made his way into the street, Medwin, Kharibdis, and Ana-Maria were about to follow when Jack came rushing back attempting to get back inside, "Or NOT!" he cried trying to squeeze past them.

"What's the matter Jack?" Medwin teased pushing him back out "Debt collector from the deepest circle of hell?" He stopped short, seeing what was causing the commotion and turned around himself to go back inside but Ana-Maria and Kharibdis shoved him back out like he'd done to Jack and exited the tavern. They didn't see what was causing people to panic. They _heard_ it.

JACK SPARROW! A monstrous rage filled voice called COME OUT! COME OUT AND PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

Kharibdis was unaware that the six headed monster was her friend Scylla, because during her time as a monstrous whirlpool she did not have eyes in which to see what hideous beast her friend had become, and because she was no longer a monster the voice was almost unrecognizable. Kharibdis was also oblivious to the fact that only she could understand the monstrous roars of the beast.

They ran. Three humans and a god ran from a six headed beast. Men women and children ducked behind structures some making it, others not as fortunate were snatched up by one of the six heads. Jack knew that if they got out of this, the people of the village would no doubt find some way to blame the monster on him, but for now that didn't matter.

"Menwin, what is that!?" Jack shouted to the god.

"Medwin," the god corrected dodging a falling piece of wood, and then flashing a sad look to Kharibdis "It's… Scylla!"

Kharibdis stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Th-that's Scylla!?" she asked in terror.

The monster thrashed its tail and snatched up people from the ground. As Kharibdis watched she began to see her friend in the creature, but why would Scylla be…?

Where are you Jack Sparrow!?! Scylla roared in vehemence with sorrow also noticeable in the cries Come out! I will find you! I… I don't care how many others I have to kill …but I will find you and I will avenge Kharibdis!

Kharibdis didn't understand what her friend meant. "Scylla! You must stop!" She shouted up to the beast. Scylla continued her rampage without even pausing. "Scylla! Its me! Kharibdis! I'm not dead!"

Scylla paused, one of her six heads turned to look at her, but not because she'd heard Kharibdis's cry. The head shot down ready to snatch her, Kharibdis screamed, but heard the bark of a dog, and saw the chimney from one of the buildings fall and land on the head.

Come on, Kharibdis run! came Medwin's voice. Kharibdis looked around and saw a small shaggy dog.

"You _really_ can change from one form to another?" she asked dumbfounded.

Ask questions later, Jack and Ana-Maria are waiting for us, RUN!

Kharibdis took one more glance behind her at Scylla. The monster roared and thrashed about. Kharibdis turned and ran, following the small dog/god as he led her to their companions, who were huddled together behind a building.

This is not good. Medwin called as they approached.

"It TALKS..." Ana-Maria gasped with not as much surprise as one would expect, but then again, Ana-Maria knew Jack Sparrow and the weird stuff he always got mixed up in, so she shouldn't have actually been surprised at all.

"Scylla thinks you… killed me… Jack!" Kharibdis panted, she was no longer used to running and was exhausted, "I tr-tried to… tell her that I'm fine, but-"

"She doesn't recognize you," Medwin said, now in the form of a man instead of a dog, "right? You didn't recognize her, because you couldn't see what she's become and she's had nothing to look at but a raging whirlpool-"

He would have said more, but the sounds of cannon fire, followed by Scylla's roar of pain cut him off. Men from aboard the _Black Pearl_ lit of the cannons to stop the monster that was attacking their captain (Even if they didn't _actually_ know that the monster was singling Jack out) Scylla roared with pain and rage and turned to the ship and began to make her way towards it.

Fine Jack Sparrow! she roared First your ship, then you!

"No! No, no, no, no, no, nonono!" Jack began to mutter, even though he didn't understand what Scylla had said, he knew _that_ look, "No, no, no, NOT my ship!" He made a break to try and get to his Pearl, but Medwin and Kharibdis stopped him.

"Let go mates! Me ship!" he struggled to get out of their grasp.

"Jack no! That's what she wants you to do!" Medwin said pulling with his godly strength to get Jack to stay.

"Jack it's just a ship!" Kharibdis cried. Immediately Jack stopped struggling and turned to face her.

"Don't say that!" He yelled tears welling up in his eyes. "Never say that! The _Pearl_…The _Peal _is my most treasured possession..! ...She's my _freedom_!!! Never s-say that!"

Ana-Maria grabbed Kharibdis and Medwin's arms and twisted Jack free, "Go!" she shouted.

"Hey! Jack come Back" Medwin called, but Jack wasted no time, dashing away from them (If he could, he'd thank Ana-Maria later) and towards his ship.

"What is wrong with you!?" Kharibdis shouted "Scylla wants to _KILL _Jack!"

Ana-Maria raised her hand a brought it down hard on Kharibdis's face, Medwin flinched at the sound of the impact and backed away.

"What is wrong with YOU!?!" Ana-Maria shouted. "The _Pearl_ is everything to Jack! He's lost it once and spent ten _years_ chasing it down! One monster, not even a six headed one, is going to take his ship away from him permanently, and neither will _you_, I'll make sure of that!" Kharibdis looked at Ana-Maria with tears in her eyes, and saw that she too was crying. "I-if Jack Sp- sparrow is going to d-die… it's going to be with the one thing in this world he treasures above anything else…"

Kharibdis nodded, "Sh-she's right Medwin…" Kharibdis looked to him, but he was not there "Medwin?"

Jack ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Jack was a fast runner when he was not fueled by anything, fueled fear he could out run just about anything, rage, well no one knows about rage because it was hard to get Jack so mad he'd actually chase you; but now was different.

He had never run so fast in his life, and he knew he might not live through this so it could be the only time, but that did matter to him. All that mattered was his ship, and the men aboard it who had followed Barbossa from one end of the world to Worlds' End, to rescue him and his ship. The _Black Pearl _was all that mattered. Nothing else.

He could see his ship in plain sight now, only Scylla stood between him and it. He stopped running and, panting heavily, planned a way to get by the monster; he heard a dog's bark and turned around to see the jailhouse dog.

"G-go away…" Jack panted turning his attention back to his ship.

Jack! Find a way to use up the rest of the sphere, then I can restore its power and you can change Scylla back!

"How?" Jack asked, "If anyone on me ship is dead I could bring them back, but I can't get to me _Pearl_!"

Maybe you can find someone in the to- Medwin's suggestion was cut off by the sound of cannon fire and Scylla's roars of pain. Those weren't the _Pearl's_ cannons…

Jack looked out to sea, and jumped in surprise. The_ Flying Dutchman _and the _Black Pearl_ fired on the six-headed monster together. Scylla roared in anger and pain.

Well Jack, looks like you didn't need additional luck this time. Medwin chirped.

Cannon fire continued, so did the roars, but as the blast only increased the roars became fainter. After a few minutes the roars died down as the creature causing them was dying itself, and finally, Scylla collapsed and ceased to roar. Only pained breathing remained.

Medwin walked over to the giant beast, disappearing behind part of a fallen building and reappearing again on its other end as a man.

"Scylla…" He said, the monster twitched one head and looked at him with one eye. As she did so, there was a strange chill in the air and before the eyes of everyone, she began to shrink down, heads disappeared and human features replaced lizard like body parts, until a beautiful woman was lying bleeding on the ground in front of the god.

"Scylla!"

Kharibdis came running up to the god and looked down at the woman (younger and shorter than herself) lying almost dead at Medwin's feet, "Scylla… its me. Kharibdis, I'm alive."

The other woman's eyes flickered with recognition, "Kha…ribd…is…?" The light in Scylla's eyes flickered as death claimed her, but not before a smile played on her lips.

"Scylla!" Kharibdis cried in despair.

"Jack," Medwin called, "Use the sphere to bring Scylla back to life."

Kharibdis turned to Jack with pleading eyes, and he nodded. With the blue orb in his hand he walked over to Kharibdis and Scylla, preparing to use that last of its power to reunite the two friends. He took a moment to examine Scylla; she was younger than Kharibdis with, cascading red hair that reached midway down her back, and her now lifeless eyes were hazel.

"Jack hurry, it's only a matter of time before her soul goes into the next world and we can't bring her back again."

"There's a time limit?" Jack asked, "What sense that make mate?"

"Just do it Jack." Kharibdis pleaded.

"Alright luv." He answered and was about to when another voice called him.

"Jack!"

"Bootstrap?" he turned around and saw Bootstrap Bill coming towards him, carrying someone, a woman, in his arms, then he realized who it was. "Elizabeth!?!"

Bootstrap set her down, she was dead, "I-I don't know what happened, sh-she was fine until she left the ship…"

"She's dead," Medwin answered, "She can only live in this realm on the _Flying Dutchman._"

"Who are you?" Bootstrap asked.

"I am the nameless God of-" Medwin started, but Jack cut him off.

"Introduce yerself later," he told him and turned back to Bootstrap, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Bootstrap said, "But I-"

"Jack!" Kharibdis called cutting him off, "What about Scylla!?"

Jack looked from Elizabeth to Scylla, to Bootstrap, to Medwin, to Kharibdis, to Elizabeth again. For a moment he did nothing, and then he turned to Kharibdis sadly. "I'm sorry luv." He said and used the power of the sphere on Elizabeth.

"Jack!" Kharibdis cried in disbelief.

There was a flash of blue light and Jack covered his face to shield his eyes. When he removed his arm the first thing he saw was flashes of things.

Elizabeth was sitting in a room tying flowers together in a crown. She stood up and walked towards the door. He saw the silhouette of another person, a woman, in the window. He heard glass shattering and saw Elizabeth fall forward, a sword was launched in her side and blood was everywhere, like the image he had seen in the sphere when he had first received it.

Bu this time, he saw the woman who had attacked her. Calypso. He saw two creatures; half woman and half bird come in and fly about the small house. He heard the cry of an infant, and saw Calypso leave the wounded Elizabeth on the ground and leave the room, to come back moments later with a sleeping child. The two creatures returned, one of them with a chest, the Dead Man's Chest, and he watched the three of them leave, one of the creatures holding the chest, the other holding Elizabeth, and Calypso holding the baby.

The image disappeared and was replaced by the two creatures flying over the sea. The one holding Elizabeth wavered in it's flight, Jack thought perhaps she was too heavy for it to carry, and he was right, as he watched the creature's hold on Elizabeth loosened and try as hard as it could, it couldn't hold and any longer and she fell from its claws, dropping several miles to the ocean, were the impact with the water ended her already fading life...

**Author's End note**: okay, I meant for that chapter to have more action than the last, but to leave off so that you'd still come back for more later, I think I made it too long though...maybe I should have divided the chapter in two, the first chapter being the part with Elizabeth and the second with Jack. Also I might be taking a break from this fic for a while; yeah, I know I had all summer for a break, but during the summer I had all kinds of plot bunnies and with school and a new craze most of them have run away. So review or I'll likely never update again.

**Vulture Editor: **Sorry, there are other matters to attend to so I won't be working much either (As if I work much anyway LOL) but I will try to keep Zaerith working on this as much as possible, so keep up your reviews or I won't keep her working.


End file.
